The Power of a Memory
by Cobek
Summary: Lelouch, upon his victory over Cornelia with the grand Knightmare frame Gawain, remembers a special memory forged in his days when he was still a prince in name and right of birth. This memory causes Lelouch to make a decision that will shake the Britannian Empire at its very core. I encourage any review even flames. Pairing is LelouchxCorneliaxGuinevere
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own Code Geass. Also this is my third story and my first attempt at a CG fic(which is the best Anime ever!) so with out further adue. I present to you " The Powers of a Memory!"

"I see so you were Zero...the entire time." Spoke Cornelia with a tone of sideness and exhaustion. Lelouch now unmasked stood in silence.

"Darlton was right...he said it was someone with a grudge against the Britannian Imperial family." she made known to her brother. "You did this for Nunnally?"

"Correct." the black prince uttered as he continued to keep his rampant Geass veiled. " I will demolish the present world and build a new and better one in its place." The Gawain looked on as it began floating down behind the Gloucsters desicated remains.

"You did this all...you killed Clovis...even Euphie for the sake of that...that...madness!?" she demanded as she held her injured limb. The Gawain hummed with energy as it started to power down its FLOAT system.

"You're one to talk, dear sister. Considering you Idolized Marianne the Flash." he mused. Cornelia sat up forward, her arm continually holding her broken arm.

"It would seem that talking with you further would prove utterly pointless." she struggled to say. Her strength fading along with any adrenaline vacating her veins. The pain of the stinging gash from above her brow and the sharp shocks from the broken limb making it self WELL known to looked up at her little brother, gazing into his face. _Terrible mistake._

"Indeed...well then...", he entoned as he moved his goved hand away from his vehement eye.

"...Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you to answer him..." his powers taking effect on the injured princess. Her eyes and posture becoming that of the tell-tale signs of being under the Geass' power." Go on",she spoke. She spoke as if she were a mindless servant.

"Sweet sister of mine," he started his voice gradually getting darker, but with the skill of the master actor he was, the prince kept it veiled as he proceeded to enunciate that which he craved most to know." Are you the one who killed my mother."

"I'm not," she complied obediently," Then who was it?" He inquired. "I don't know." she spoke emotionlessly. '_What!', _he thought with an audible, but stuggled gasp his face contorting with suprise. "But you were in charge of her personal guard were you not?" he interrogated."Yes." he scoffed in veiled rage. "Why then, had you withdrawn her escort?" he spoke his voice slightly rising. "I was asked to." she replied.

"By whom?" his fist clenching. "Lady Marianne." Lelouch's head moved back in shock. Eyes widening. _'Why would'_ he began in his mind."...Mother did?" _'What caused her do to such a thing?'_ he tried to comprehend. Why would the gentle woman do such a thin? He thought back to the days of his life in the Aries Villa. "Mother knew she would be attacked that day?" he spoke to himself. His mind villed with the image of Cornelia standing guard by his mother's side. _'No it can't be if she did she would have gotten out of there' _he pondered.

"What really happened back then?!" he demanded as he took a step forward the flames of the burning knightmare playing across his features. His face became distraught as he tried to get answers. "Who killed her?!" he yelled as he started falling victim to his emotions. "WHO KILLED MY MOTHER DAMMIT!?" Even in her Geass imbued state she was at a loss of answers for her once gentle brother. "Uh-uh..", she became silent again. Lelouch's nails started to dig through his black gloved hands, into his palms. "You don't know the truth..." he spoke with frustration, "then who does?..."

"Someone must know? You, youself investigated that day." he pointed out. "I remember his majesty the Emperor had Schneizel transport the body out of there." she answered. ' you mean mother's then what was in that coffin?" While he was questioning his sister. C.C. was listening in, suddenly it came to her." Hey! Get back in here!" she commanded. "I know the Government Defence forces will arrive soon, " he spoke calmly. "No, your sisters been kidnapped!" she interjected as she lowered the Gawains large metal hand. "C.C. this is not the time for jokes." he addressed. "No she's been taken, I just know because she's the reason you live. She's on Kamine Island!" Lelouch's brow furrowed as he thought back to his past incursion with said island. He turned towards his helpless sister who was now released of the Geass' effect, she layed there helplessly as she looked on to her brother her eyes widening at the immortal witches declaration. "Lelouch, please take me with you." Came Cornelia's weak voice.

Lelouch looked back into her eyes trying to find the slightest bit of reason to leave her. Her beautiful eyes. He shook his head of the path those thoughts were leading. "Please Lelouch I beg you, you and Nunnally are all that I truly have left. _you're _all I have left." she shook as she pleaded to her dear brother tears starting to form. _'Should I, after everything that's happened?' _But as he contemplated the decision, her words echoed in his mind._' you're all I have left..."_ his mind suddenly shot him images and memory of his peaceful childhood. A memory he had forgotten.

X-Flashback-X

Three little kids ran around chasing each other giggling and laughing. A fourth person watched on as they had their fun.

"You can't catch us!" shouted a young Euphemia as she stuck out her tongue. "no...fair..." panted a young Lelouch as he tried to keep up with his sisters.

"That's enough you two quit antagonizing Lelouch." Came a voice. Lelouch's eyes widened in delight." Sister!" the ten year old yelled in delight as he ran into his elder sibling's arms. Cornelia smiled as she placed him back on the grass before hugging the other two. "It's almost time for dinner you three, so you need to go and get cleaned up."

X-Few Hours Later-X

Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphemia were all in their large room as they wait for Cornelia to finish talking with Marriane and come back to them. Lelouch was currently playing his dear sister Euphie a game of chess. Euphie wasn't to happy.

"Why are you so good Lelou!" she pouted as Lelou stuck his tongue out at her taunting her. Nunnally giggle at their antics. "It's because he actually's uses strategy Euphie." Cornelia's voice brough a huge smile to the three children's faces. "Sister play me please?" Lelouch asked. "Sorry Lelouch but not today ok?" Lelouch looked sad for a bit but then brightened up. "Well then... then...oh!", he exlaimed." Read us a bed time story!" he yelled joyfully. His two sisters nodded their heads vigorously in aggreement. a chorus of pleases ensued before she finally agreed.

X-x-an hour and some minutes later-x-X

"The end," Cornelia said gently as she closed the book. She then noticed the silent room. _silent?_ She looked and saw her siblings had fallen asleep save for a now yawning Lelouch.

She smiled at him, she raised her hand putting her finger to her lips," Sshh." she sounded. She then grabbed a slightly larger book then before, the title Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespear. "Sis" interupted Lelouch. She paused her reading," Yes, Lelou?" she inquired. "Will we always be together?" He asked. "What do you mean?" she had always known that Lelouch was an intelligent little boy. Many people even stated that he was more brilliant then Albert Einstein or even leonardo Da Vinci. So it brought little suprise when he explained his question. " I mean when we get older will we not be together any more? i don't want to ever loose you. You mean more to me then the whole world." He said as he did his best to emphasize with his arms. He had said it with veiled conscerned but hid it with a hopeful expression. Cornelia smiled at his statement, "Lelouch as long as you hold a single breath in those lungs I will _always_ by your side. Even if it would mean betraying the Holy Britannian Empire." She confided confidently. The purple haired woman was filled with a great warmth when she saw his face light up with joy as a large smile was seen on his face. "Really?" She nodded with a smile, "Really." He nodded happily, before Cornelia took his visibly tired head and placed it against her rather large bust. Her heartbeat lulling the young Prince to sleep.

"Good Night my little lelou." She whispered as she too felt sleep's grasp take hold. Sadly she did not know that the next day would wrought tragedy through her and her little sister Euphie's hearts.

X-End of Flashback-X

He nodded to her before walking to the purple eyed princess. He kneeled as he placed his hands carefully behind her shoulders and thighs picking her up like a newly wed bride. "Thank you my dear little Lelou." she whispered. He gently stepped up onto the Gawain's hand which placed them next to the now open cockpit. Once the two siblings were in Lelouch realized a small mistake. _There were only two seats. _"Guess I'll just have to sit on your lap then my little Lelou." she teased. He simply sighed as he carefully sat down, his injured sister in his arms. "Enough with the romance," chided C.C.

"We need to hurry or el-" she was interrupted by a loud explosion of dirt and stone. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Lelouch eyes widened, a look of suprise was replaced by a knowning smirk. C.C. looked annoyed and Cornelia was simply confused. " Can it be? Oh what luck, what fate, what evil fortune?" came the crazed voice of the now disgraced Britannian noble Jeremiah Gottwald. "Ha, is that you Orange Boy?" Lelouch question mockingly.

"O-OH-AAHHHH!" he glasped his hands together as if to pray. He look on at the large Knightmare Frame. "I BESEECH YOU!I'm begging you...please die." He said with a venomous voice of pure abhorence as his eyes practically burned into the Gawain. 'C.C. I'll deal with him I'm gonna find a knightmare for you. I want you to take a knightmare transport and get to Kamine Island ahead of me so get ready to get out." C.C. looked at him with a face of anger. "NO I wi-" her words were silenced by his glare "Don't argue with me witch."

The girl did not. The Gawain quickly lifted off quickly only to be barreled into by the Siegfried. "ZERO, I..." he started as he lowered himself into the Knight Giga Fortress. "...must rid the world of the empire's enemies...yes!...and so...ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" He exclaimed psychotically. The two mechas darted through the air as they fought, smashing together metallic limbs and parts left and right. Lelouch darted down as Jeremiah launched the two forward Slash Harkens. Lelouch didn't react in time for Jeremiah launched a hidden slash harken slamming into the centre. The impact had jolted the gawain backwards throwing Cornelia against the seat in front of her. "Sister!" He waited for her to respond only for her to mumble, in his opinion, cutely. The black prince gave a smile of relief as he found she was still alive. Orange interjected as took another shot, launching a slash harken at the Gawain as it stood still. Lelouch saw it and reacted by shooting up, shooting out the left hand's slash harkens while doing so. The Siegfried retracted its weapon quickly and spun in time as it started deflecting the projectiles. Lelouch turned the Gawain around and made it shoot towards the nearest group of friendly frames, in hope of if not destroying it, buying time. "Black nights, shoot it out of the sky." A quick and loud response of 'Sir!' was followed by the sound of guns being fired and then three explosions.

The Gawain moved through two large sky scrapers. The Siegfried was hot on its trail, a large green cone shooting past it. 'Dammit'. Lelouch thought as he manuevered the large mecha out of the way. He then spun the frame upwards facing one of the large buildings, he flipped a up a switch, as he typed frantically avross the keyboard he had pulled out, rerouting the Gejfun disturbers so that the Hadron cannons would melt and carve when focused, rather then the standard burn and maim. He smirked as he was pleased with the results as the red beams painted the buildings side. The experimental weapon doing just as he intended it too.

"You missed you can't hit me zero!." He laughed. That laughter was cut at the sound of the building falling. "You've already been hit, Orange Boy!" The cyborg scoffed, then he looked behind him. "Behind from back!" he shouted as he tried to move the machine away, but failed. Lelouch took that time to drop off C.C. with a nearby squad. "C.C. don't fail-" he didn't get enough time to speak as the Siegfried made a loud noise as it tore through the ruins of the building that collapsed on it. It moved out of the building as something akin to a Blaze Luminous faded from it. "Zero.." muttered Orange in distaste. "Stubborn Ass!" Lelouch shouted shouted as he made the Gawain close in on the orange and green weapon. "It's time for my long awaited vindication!" The ex Margrave cheered as he too shot forth as well. "Why don't you just stay down?"Lelouch commented as he launched the right hand slash harkens making the Siegfried spin in defense. Jeremiah shot the foward cones out and managed to smash into the right Hadron Cannon. The Gawain's right cannon sparked and bursted, ceasing to function. Lelouch made the Gawain head onto the ground, the system beeping at him. Warning of the cannon's destruction. Jeremiah tried to take advantage of the Knightmare's lowering form as he proppelled himself forward, intent on skewering the black and gold behemoth.

The Gawain waited as the Siegfried neared. When Lelouch felt it was close enough the Gawain reared its hands back before it aggressively clamped down as the Siegfried was just about to smash a cone through the hulking mecha's chest, or rather the cockpit. The Gawain then lifted it up and slamed it down making a depression in the Siegfried's hull. Lelouch didn't let up as he overloaded the Hadron Cannon before he let it unleash the red hellish force at point blank range. When it was finally spent and sparked as he exploded the Siegfried was motion less, only sparking as the systems tried to run through circuits that were broken and had burst. But jeremiah was far from being out of the game. "ZERO!" the soldier yelled as he exited the mecha an attempted to charge the Gawain. The Gawain merely grabbed Jeremiah and 'gently' slammed him into the ground knocking the cyborg out. "Restrain him." Zero ordered. Only staying long enough to see that a Black Knight desided to merely hold him with a Knightmare's hand. He then looked up into the horizon as the sun started to rise. He glared through the screen. He would get to Kamine Island, and nobody would stop him. Cornelia and Nunnally were all he had left.

A/n I believe I will end the Debut of my new story here. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this. I might have the next one or two with in this week or the next. Also does anybody want Guinevere to be a consort of sorts to Lelouch. I'm only making her an exception. so its a yes or no response, leave you answers in the reviews and have a great day/night! (Edited as of July 14th, 2013) The poll has been decided and Guinevere is in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n So far the "poll" is 1;1 and won't be settled til about I think Chapter 6-7 maybe 8. Also I thank TopearsXXVII for his helpful critizicm. So I'll stop wasting your time now.

Lelouch and Cornelia were almost to Kamine Island. The ancient ruins just breaching the horizon, meaning they would be able to save their sister soon. The Gawain was touching down when they noticed the black Sutherland which meant C.C. had gotten her as well. Lelouch started powering the Knightmare down, while it did so he tried shaking Cornelia awake."Sister wake up we're on Kamine Island." Nothing, he shook here again. Same result. He was feeling worried as he felt for her pulse but gave a sigh of relief when he felt her heartbeat."Sleep well sister." He whispered. He opened the cockpit and quietly removed himself, he then started to jog towards the cave ahead of him.

X-x-X-x-X

C.C. was currently looking down on the form of the Black Prince as he, suprisingly, jogged by into the ruins. She frowned, he didn't know yet. '_Nunnally isn't here anymore'_ Then she heard it. The Lancelot fell to the ground not seeing the Gawain that stood still up in the forest. Suzaku held a seemingly calm face. But she knew by way of her _years_ of experiance he was anything but. He was careless. He didn't even know he was being followed by the Guren and it's pilot Kallen Kozuki. She too ran into the ruins a pistol in hand. C.C. frowned again. She had to think fast. The witch took off back through the trees.

X-x-X-x-X

Zero slowed down as he saw the door, he climbed up to the ledge it rested on.'_Where is she?' _ he thought in panic. He reached out to the door only to stop as a loud crack echoed in the cave. "Zero," came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see one of the last people he wanted to see. "Suzaku." he muttered. "Turn and face me slowly," he ordered with a calm face. _'dammit'_ Lelouch cursed in his mind._ 'Not now. Not here.'_ He started running through scenarios to get away from Suzaku. None of them looked better then the last.

"Zero, can you not hear me?" he taunted. "I'm telling you to face me. _Slowly._" Lelouch did speaking in the proccess, "Euphemia brutally killed innocent Japanese. Yet to a woman like her you-It sure is a convienent power." he interrupted."_Geass"_. Lelouch's eyes became wide. _'How could he know?!'_ Suzaku started to walk forward, gun still aimed at Lelouch's chest. "You stay in the shadows while all the responsibility is blamed on the others." he kept walking. "How arrogant and despicable...that's your true self." Zero remained silent still seeing no way out. "Kallen!" Called Suzaku, a startled noise sounded." Don't you want to know who Zero really is?" She aimed her pistol at the honorary Britannian."What are you saying at a time like this?"

"You have the right to witness the truth as well." He took aim,"Wait!" she tried to stop him. CRACK. The bullet bounced off the top of Zero's mask, causing it to crack in half the force making the two halfs pop away from him. Suzaku and Kallens eyes both betrayed and signs of being ready for what they now saw. Lelouch's hair swayed to a still as his purple and red eys stared back at the soldier. A facade of peace on his face, his internal emotions however were a torrent of anger and rage._'Suzaku! Damn you!'_ he felt the blood caused by a sliver of glass, slide over the centre of his face. Kallen started stepping back her mind not able to handle the truth of Zero's identity, her hold on her pistol shaking violently."What!" she panicked, as she fell to her knees. Her mind starting to shut down. Suzaku face held a look of sadness. "I didn't want to believe it."

"You knew?" Lelouch spoke. "I had my doubts." He needed to put this...monster away. For Euphie and for Japan. "Lelouch, I can't let you get away."

"NO stop, Suzaku Nunnally's been captured. Can't we make a truce?" He questioned hopefully. "I need your help together we'll be able to save Nunnally." Suzaku aimed at Lelouch's head."I'm done with that. Had you only joined Euphie first we wouldn't be here!" He was angry, this man still thought he would work with him? "If you and she had combined forces she would be here. Things would be different, she-Don't you dare talk to me about such things, she was my sister!" Lelouch growled out. He stepped forward. "I never intended to use my geass on her, I didn't know my power would become unable to use at command. But it's all in the past."

"You killed your own father didn't you?Wallow in remorce when you have time for it." He criticized. Suzaku started shaking,"N-nnO!" He tried to control himself as he used both hands to aim." Your hopeless!(what?)I know you, in the very end you'd betray the entire world, just like it betrayed you!" He looked down the sights of his shaking weapon. "I'm not gonna let your dream be realized!" His face became contorted with rage.

"You fool! You think your own ideals can change the world!" He shouted. "Then fine, GO RIGHT AHEAD AND SHOOT ME COME ON!" He ordered as he stuck a vial of liquid sakuradite to his chest. "Set your aim on this liquid sakuradite!" Kallen gasped in suprise. "If my heart stops, this vial explodes. You'll both die with me." Suzaku let out a cry," Damn you!" Lelouch though was anything but calm, _'I don't want to actually use this it's just a bluff, i don't want to be seperated from my sister and I need to find nunnally.'_

"I want to know who told you about the power of geass, did they abduct Nunnally?" He asked. He wanted to know, to know who he needed to kill for harming his sister. "NOTHING THAT HAPPENS NOW IS ANY OF YOUR CONCERN!" Lelouch was at a loss for words, "YOUR VERY EXISTENCE WAS A MISTAKE! YOU NEED TO BE ERASED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! I'LL TAKE CARE OF NUNNALLY!" Lelouch's face contorted taking on the image of pure hatred. His eyes narrowed, "You bastard I won't let you take them from me!" he took a stance as he whipped out his own pistol and aimed at him.

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!"

CRACK!

The bullet from Suzaku's gun barreled out and hit Lelouch's own pistol. Knocking it from his grasp. Lelouch didn't even have a chance to breath before Suzaku was on him. He ripped the vial from his old friend now enemy's chest. Kallen had tried running up only for Suzaku to turn his gun on her while he put his knee into Lelouch's chest. "Stay back! This is between me and him." He ordered before putting the gun back into Lelouch's neck. Daring him to make a move.

X-x-X-x-X

Cornelia had woken finally, in a place she could only assume was Kamine Island. She at first was worried but stopped remembering what Lelouch had to do. She decided the best she could do was simply hope he was ok. Her wish was crushed when she looked through the screen, there before here was none other then Suzaku Kururugi, her brother unconcious in his hands.'_no Lelou?!'_ She had started reaching for the Gawain's ignition system when a pale hand grabbed her wrist. She followed the arm to meet two yellow eyes. " It doesn't matter if you were to face Suzaku his command to "live" would get you killed. We must wait and bide our time." C.C. advised. "But if we don't do something he'll-!"

_"If something happens to _you_ he wouldn't be able to live with himself."_ she spoke with her face in a serious expression. She sad down in the back seat as she grabbed her Cheese-kun. "We must wait until the day that we can rise to his aid and bring back the miracle worker known as Zero." She spoke before she sat up. Cornelia wasn't happy she could tell that much easily. But the princess knew that C.C. was right she couldn't be brash and charge into things. If she did it would ruin everything. "Fine."

X-x-X-x-X

"The former seventeenth heir to the Imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia, ah, its been a long time hasn't it my errant son?" Asked the 97th emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia. Lelouch struggled in his bindings, but it was pointless the straight jacket he was in plus the form of one Suzaku Kururugi kept him from attacking the man."H-How dare you-" he started to growl before Suzaku shoved his face back down. "You won't be using your Geass." Suzaku looked up to Charles as his gloved hand keeping the Black Prince's face in the lush grey rug.

"Your Majstey, I have a request. Please sire, Allow me to join the Knights of the Round. The twelve strongest knights of the Britannian Empire." He stated. The Emperor sat in his exspensive throne. "As a reward for capturing Zero, is that it?" he asked with a bored tone. Lelouch started to struggle, "You." He growled, "I told you before Lelouch that I was going to change the world from the inside." He said with an emotionless face.

"Even if that means selling out your friends?" He questioned from beneath the Japanese teen. "That's correct." lelouch just glared at him even more,"tch". The Emperor smirked, "Very well, I like the answer you just gave him." Lelouch narrowed his eyes at his father as he stood up."Now then as a Knight of the Round I order you, cover up Zero's left eye." Suzaku did as he was commanded and lifted Lelouch's head covering his Geass at the same time. "My unworthy son. Whose raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince." his foot steps growning loud as he approached. "Still, there is another way we can make use of him."

"What?" Lelouch snarled as his father's eye revealed the symbol of the Geass. " I will rewrite your memory." He answered. "About being Zero. About the death of your mother. About the very existence of Nunnally. About your time as a Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. All of your _memories_." Lelouch stuggled in vain. "N-no Geass."

"You'll remember none of it. You'll be insignificant." He smirked. Lelouch panicked,"No stop you're taking whats most precious to me! First mother, and now Cornelia, Euphie and Nunnally!" He tried to break free of Suzaku but the Knights grip was iron. "Charles Zi Britannia engraves into you-STOP IT!-False memories of a false life-NOOOO CORNELIA!"

Lelouch could feel his memories shattering. His mother, Cornelia and his sisters, his role as Zero everything. Before everything when black.

A/n Well that's the end of my second chapter I hope it was heart wrenching enough for you guys. Also in this story Cornelia was his favorite sister rather then Nunnally just that I'd clarify that so that nobody is asking- hey why is he shouting Cornelia instead of Nunnally. Any questions ask them in your reviews or PM. Remeber Guinevere, yes or no and comment on mistakes. Except capitalization that is because my shift buttons are broken and only work like every fifth time I press them. Have a great day/night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n the pole is currently 3;2 for. Here is the next update people. Also if you have any idea request's I'm willing to listen to any and all. But that doesn't mean it will be answered with a yes. Now with out further delay here's the third chapter.

Lelouch's POV

It had been a year, a year since the black nights, a year since the Black Rebellion and the disappearance of the third Princess Cornelia Li Britannia. A year since the death of the Infamous Miracle Maker called Zero. Britanna's hold on Japan was still strong if worse then it was before, now it was ran by a man, Duke Calares. He was no different then any other Britannian noble. A bigot you was better of dead. I closed the book resting in my hand as the bell for next class rang."Big brother!" came Rolo's voice. I looked up to see him running up to me. "

"Yes?" I asked. He shook his head, "Did you forget? You have a chess match set up for today." I smiled, "No I did not."

I got up.

X-x-X-x-X

"2D4, requesting flight lane permission."

"You're advertising for a 14 hour duration, yes?"

"No change in that."

"Then your all clear, fly safe."

C.C. smirked. She looked behind her, into the loading bay field with Black Knight Knightmare frames. A man with blue hair in a spiked back style stood with a cup of sake. He grabbed the attention of his fellow pilots. " We are all that's left of the Black Knights who along with Zero, once struck fear into the heart of Britannia. Still it's to soon to give into despair. If operation Flying Swallow Four is successful then...sorry today we _will_ succeed and bring back Zero. Here's too you, and too victory. Long live Japan!(LONG LIVE JAPAN!) The soldiers then through their cups to the ground.

"Soon Lelou,"whispered Cornelia as she prepared herself for the fight to come while witnessing the now rallied soldiers prepare as well. A faint light pink flash eminating from her left eye. A soldier went by a confident smirk on his face as he ran to his frame. "We'll get you Zero. Just you wait."

X-x-X-x-X

Lelouch and Rolo had entered the luxurious room. The sound of the people conversing reely and happily. "I must say big brother that match was rather easy." He confided, "Indeed," Came his quick response. Crash! He looked to the disturbance it was to brothers fighting one had grabbed a waiter's delivery and used the bottle as a weapon. "pathetic." he said, Rolo gave him a strange look,"What is brother? The Elevens?" he asked. Lelouch shook his head. "No, not the Japanese. The Britannians. They look down on all who can't fight for themselves. Casting aside any and all who are helpless. That's what is pathetic." He addressed. He walked forward again walking past the bar heading to the south side of the room to an elevator. Then a girl in a bunny suit bumped into him," Oh I'm so sorry here let me-I'm fine I dont wish to be a burden." She shook her head,"But I'm and Eleven I-Political and Racial status mean nothing to me." She wasn't convinced," But still I should ah!-what do we have her?" came a deep voice as she was yank up by her red hair. "An eleven huh?" He asked with a cruel smirk. "Your not to bad looking."

A man to the side nodded, three more girls in similar outfits in front of him. " We have quite the collection of bunnies today sir." he smiled lecherously as he the grabbed the closest girls breast, displaying here as if she was a simple object to be paraded around. Lelouch would have none of that. "You people are sickening." He growled out as he stood up. He walked up to the man, and grabbed his wrist. "Japanese, Britannian race doesn't matter you don't touch a woman as if they are a toy simply to be played with!" Lelouch pulled the man by the wrist and slammed his fist into his face. The man then fell on his ass with a grunt looking like he'd seen a ghost. Lelouch turned to the man who still held the redhead by her hair. "Black King, a man of the Mafia, you're a Britannian noble are you not?" He then pick up his briefcase. He opened it to show an expensive Chess set. "I'll play you for them to be left alone. In exchange you can have all my money I just won a match against a terrible opponent and I have plenty of cash to compensate for the loss they cause." Rolo put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Lelouch don't.." He started out. Lelouch simply ignored his plea. "Very well, it would seem I'll have to put you in your place school boy." he sat down swipe everything of the table casuing the glass cups to shatter on the marble floor.

"I take you will start out with black?" lelouch asked. The mob boss nodded. Lelouch made the first move that would lead to the man's loss.

X-x-X-x-X

"Sir the target has encountered an unseen conflict." A man sat donw in front of a monitor of the disowned prince playing chess against a man. "Let it play out, we are only here for the one name C.C., the boy is nothing but bait." Came a voice from a man who clearly thought too highly of himself. He tapped his fingers on the table in front of him as he thumbed through a book, its title Lelouch's Activity Log. "Sir should we at least send somebody to make sure that nothing happens?"

The man looked back up at the monitor." No...We shall see how the young Prince handles a real life situation that he can't control with Geass." He laughed as if he had said a great joke.

X-x-X-x-x

"No way the Black King just lost?"

"I can't belive it and to a student no less."

The man was still reeling from his loss. How had it happened he lost in only thirteen moves. To a _student_. He smirked though. "It's quite the feat that you beat me. How ever." He smiled as he swished a glass of wine. "You'll be frowned upon, when I tell the Chess Circuit how you cheated," He laughed as he signaled his men to release the women. "How ever I'll humour you. You can have these women as agreed." Lelouch frowned, "Fine, not like one person's report matters to me." The red head gave a small smile as she started to walk away.

Lelouch then walked away from the table with the women. He had entered and elevator, he turned to face them. "Are you alright?" Two of them were huddled together, the third scared. One of them nodded. "Why did you help us?" Came the one with blue hair. He shook his head. "I hate people that control others as mere cattle. What are your names?" the first to speak was a brunette the one that was by herself. "I am, Hiromi," The one in yellow with blue hair spoke next, "I am Jun. This is my sister Masumi." The scared girl nodded. "Hmm, then it's only fair I inturn give you our names. I am Lelouch Lamperouge, this is my brother Rolo." He then motioned to Rolo with his hand. He was interrupted when the elevator dinged, but when it opened a large explosion shook Bable Tower. His eyes opened wide in shock. He turned to the girls, grabbing Jun's hand as he lead them through the mall like area trying to get to the stairs on the other side. "Master Lelouch, why didn't we just go back into the elevator?" She asked as he lead them. "Because power could be out or the tower could be damaged causing the elevator to rip and fall." She gave a simple 'oh' before keeping pace with the non athletic student.

Half way through the complex a large explosion when off as a Purple Gloucester with a customized head dropped from above, it reached it's metal arm out as if offering it transport, its factsphere sensors opening up 'What's going on.' He thought, but was interrupted as three Sutherlands came in through the windows. The frame in front of them spun around shooting while extending it's arm in defense. The group ran to a nearby corridor as the knightmare's arm was destroyed by AP rounds. The Purple frame returned fire as it moved away.

Lelouch, Rolo and the others ran through a door. 'What's going on? That knightmare earlier...' He thought as they took a break, however a black knight soldier showed up and fired upon them, Lelouch shoved Hiromi and Rolo aside only for an explosion to throw him, Jun and Masumi off into the dark shaft.

"ROLO!" He shouted as the three fell into the abyss.

X-x-X-x-X

Kallen ran into the dark open area. A large container sat in the centre surrounded by the fellow Black Knight KMFs. "Sorry I couldn't bring him here he was with to many people."

C.C.'s voice responded, "Don't worry about it, Urabe and the others are looking for him now." Kallen reached for her ignition key, "Understood!"

X-x-X-x-X

"Rolo!" He shouted, 'What do I do now?' He thought as he looked at his cell phone and realized it was out of range. 'At this rate we'll be..' He was brought out his thoughts as he heard a scream of in the distance. Jun had already gotten back up, she walked over to him, helping him up while her sister was looking for a way out. "Master Lelouch, we need to get out of here." He nodded and dusted him self off as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Sis! I found a stair way!" she stated happily.

The three followed the stairs until the found a floor that the stairs ended at. They followed the empy floor til they found a collapsed and broken wall. Lelouch then ran through but stopped at what he saw. The sister's doing the same. Masumi gave a startled gasp as she looked at all the dead bodies. "Who would do this? Was it the Black Knights?" she asked out loud. Lelouch, shook his head as they walk carefully through the bodies. "It couldn't be there are Japanese and Britannians here." Jun looked on in worry. 'Then what happened,' she thought. Lelouch stopped and crouched down, " Get down behind those pillars," He whispered as he pointed to the pillars far behind them away from the dead bodies. The girls nodded wondering what was going on. the Prince stood back up and carefully walked forward as he heard the footsteps near. When he didn't see anybody he let out a breath.

But he gasped out loud when he saw it, in the shadows was none other then the purple Gloucester. "The Black Knights, " he muttered out. He watched with baited breath as the cockpit slowly opened. He prepared to run, but his feet didn't move when he heard the pilot's words. "Little Lelou,I-I've finally found you, little brother." She whispered as the once missing Prince, Cornelia Li Britannia stood up the light from the broken tower showing her beautiful face. "Princess Cornelia what are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, "No that doesn't matter, why did you call me your brother. I have never met a Britannian royal. If I had I would have surely remembered it. If not for the experience then the memory of me loathing you would be a constant in my mind." He sneered with hate. Cornelia looked hurt at how he thought of her. "Lelou, I've come to take you from here. I am your ally and your sworn enemy is Britannia.

"Huh" Lelouch uttered quitely as he was confused. why would a Britannian Royal be against the country they were part of, even more why was she acting as if they knew one another very well. "You and I are both siblings." She said with pride. lelouch stepped forward once. "Siblings?" He asked still not knowning what was going on. "I'm the only one who knows you, the real you." She divulged as she changed the way she was standing placing her fist against her hip. He pondered her words, 'What is she talking about, I need answers." He hesitated before he walked forward. the women stuck out her hand in invitation, only for a gunshot to ring out. He looked on as she started to fall from the knightmare. "Lelouch," she whispered in pain and surprise. The young man ran to her and caught her as she fell. He gazed at her face trying to see if she was still alive. When she didn't move, " He are you alright?" He called out but he looked up and saw soldiers and a KMF. A soldier rushed forward and torched the bodies leaving no witnesses. A scream called out, "That woman is still alive!" He shouted only for gunshots to silence her.

"You've served your function good Lelouch Lamperouge." The boy watched the man, "My function? What are you talking about?" he questioned. The man pulled out a small book drammatically. "We've observed you for some time now young boy." He mocked. the title of the book glinted in the light made by the purple flames. "Wakes up at 6:59 a.m. From 7:12 a.m. eats breakfast with his little brother while watching the news. No ideological deviations with the program he watches. 8:45 a.m. goes to class. Doesn't go to Home Room or his first period class. Instead he heads on the roof. During his second period class-those are things I've done to day." He stammered. The man continued his monologe. " I refer to it as a pet diary, or _bait_ journal." Lelouch stayed motionless as he held the princess. "Bait journal," He queried to himself. "Or call it a trap if you wish, to lure in anybody with connection's to C.C." Lelouch was at his wit's end. "No wait what's going on?!" The man looked down on him, "Boy, I'll have you know I am a Baron. I'm through wasting words with you. Now time to dispose of you." The men below him raised their weapons. "And there won't be any witnesses left. To bad the Princess was he, I'm not entirely sure what she was doing her or with the Black Knight for the matter." He said to himself.

'Dispose? Is this the end for me? Without even knowning why? So matter-of-factly?" He stared on not knowing what to do as the flames licking the bottom of a wall carving depicting commoners revolting in ancient times.

'To hell with that,' He thought angry at being so incapable. 'Power! If only I had power! The power to escape this place! the power to not loose the world!" The hand of the supposedly dead Princess rose up and clutched his upper left arm as she lifted herself up. She then kissed him deeply on the lips. A vision of a large celestial body played through his head, 'what is this?'

'You desire power?" rang out the Princess's voice. The boy was trying to comprehend what was happening. 'That lady who was shot?' the boy struggled. "You already possess the power you seek." She intoned as images of Rolo reaching out to him to save him ran through his mind. 'It's merely encage within a prison of amnesia.' she continued, 'Remember, remember who you are dear brother. The power of the King.' She requested, " Now, let the seal be broken!' She ordered.

'I see now. Persistent irritation that pricked me like thorns in my every day life' the memories of his true life playing out. 'Yes...ha...it was all the phony memories implanted in me.'

Images of Charles Zi Britannia looking down on him, his mother smiling, his precious sister smirking as she thought she was about to beat him in chess.

'I am...'

'I am...'

'Zero!' The image of his identity being revealed on Kamine Island. Suzaku's words echoed in his head.

'Yes...that's your answer, ' he thought to himself. '...isn't it?'

'Suzaku!' he thought with contempt.

He came to. Looking up at the OSI agents. "Before you dispose of me, "started Lelouch as he gently placed his sister on the ground. She, standing up slowly as he did the same. "I'd like you to answer a question of mine, "His voice sounding out over the roar of the flames. "That girls still alive!" yelled one of the soldiers. Impossible! that shot should have crippled her!" Cornelia slowly stepped away from her brother, her eye glowning a vicious pink. The symbol of Geass glaring into the soldiers.

Lelouch started walking casually towards the OSI men. "If being powerless makes you terribly wrong, does having power make you right?" The student wondered aloud. "Do you find vengeance evil? What's your value of friendship, is it justice?" The man smirked, "There is no justice or evil. The only truth left for you bait, is the reality of death." He said as he cocked his head back a bit. " I see, " The genius started.

" Then the only reality left for you is death as well. I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you..." Cornelia looked on yerning for her brother to say it, and show these pathetic dogs the true Power of a King. 'Do it Lelou.' she pled.

"...DIE!"

The Baron could only shout in disbelief. "It can't be-" but he was interrupted by the Geass taking hold. "YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" The soldiers chorused as the turned their guns on each other. The Baron putting his own pistol to his throat. Which was followed swiftly by mutiple bullets being unloaded into each other. Their still warm bodies collapsing to the gray cement floor, no semblence of life in them.

'Ever since that day, my heart couldn't accept it. This fake life I was never able to fit into, all the time that was lost. This false memories planted in me, giving me a life as one of the herd...and yet the truth continues to guide me to it's self. That's right, it wasn't the me that was wrong...'

'It was the world!'

A loud crash game down through the ceiling in the form of an orange KMF, which was then followed by another as a grey Gekka landed next to it, both going into a kneeling position. "The world has to change...so I will be the one to change it!" He declared as his hair was blown back.

"We've been waiting for you Master Zero. Please gives us your orders." Urabe's voice came through the KMF's built in speaker. "Very well because I am Zero. The one who will crush the world, and the one who shall create it anew!"

X-x-Sometime Later-x-X

Lelouch and Cornelia stood facing each other having not seen her brother after so long she couldn't take it any more. She rushed forth and grabbed him in a loving hug. "Lelouch! I missed you so much." She cried out, as tears started to form. She pulled back only to crash her lips into his. Lelouch pushed her back a bit astounded by the beautiful woman's brazen actions. "Sister what are yo-Lelouch, I've always loved you." She started as she looked into her brother's lone amethyst eye. "Over the time while you were living a lie. I had time to think about my resurfaced feelings, for you. In the first month I thought it was merely strong sibling love, but as time crawled by I found my self falling into denial as I tried to keep the truth to my self. But i couldn't supress it any long. I realized that I Cornelia LI Britannia, was madly in love with my darling Lelou." The indigo eyed women finished. Lelouch's face was that of a suprised one.

But she knew it wasn't one of disgust as well. She was right as Lelouch silenced any further words from her with a soul searing kiss. "Cornelia you were the first and only girl I could ever love with my entire heart." he proclaimed as he broke away from her. To him she glowed when she smiled as rested her forhead against her brothers. "Do you truly mean that?" she asked hopefully. He nodded, "Yes but I must ask you something." He placed his hands gently on her hips as he gazed into her eyes. "Who gave you your Geass, I presume it was C.C.?" When she nodded he continued, " Do you know what the power is?" He wanted to know, now that his sister stood the potential to stand beside him through out the _entire_ endeavor. "The Power of Absolute Obedience." He choked on his breath. "Cornelia that's the power I have. What divine fortune." He stated with a smile.

"Cornelia, I have an idea." he started, "I want us to use our Geass on each other. With C.C. having given you a contract means that my past use of Geass has been erased on from you. I wish for us to plede our self to one another. So that we will remain loyal to each other in heart and spirit and to never give each others secrets to those that don't deserve the right to know them, and that if somebody is ever worthy of our hearts they shall be joined to us as well." He pulled back from her a bit. She nodded with out hesitation. 'I would happily do so." Lelouch took the pen that was with the activity log from the Baron and wrote down vows for them to speak together in said book. When finished, he handed over the book for Cornelia's approval. She read through it and was quite frankly impressed. She nodded perfectly satisfied with the words, she then memorized them.

"Together?" They asked simultaneously.

"Do we tainted by the curse known simply as Geass,"

"Accept these words into our Hearts and Souls?" Their voices still in sinc.

"Shall we be together in on our minds, hearts and souls,

"As we destroy this world together and create anew?"

They took a breathe before procceeding through the final verse of the vows.

"Do you sister/brother, vow to be betrothed by the curse called geass,"

"Through all pains both physical and emotional that may afflict us."

"If so then I Lelouch/Cornelia Vi/Li Britannia commands you..."

"Be bound! By these words that pull us together in spirit and in body!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n so it is now 5;2 also I hope that everybody loved the vows I came up with for Cornelia and Lelouch. Also Jun and Masumi will become main character. I am trying my best to make them realistic. But enough talk on with the story.

Lelouch and Cornelia kissed as they laced their fingers together. Sadly they weren't alone," Master Lelouch?" Came a quite voice. He pulled away from Cornelia, having gotten caught up in the whole ordeal he had forgotten Jun and Masumi. "Is it safe to come out?" Came a similar but different voice. He grabbed Cornelia's hand as he walked toward the two. "Yes you can come out now." He confirmed to them. With the coast clear the two girls timidly towards the man they now belonged too. Cornelia looked at him, "Master?" She asked teasing her beloved. "Hey, it's not like that!" He defended. She quirked and eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Uhm are you really Princess Cornelia?" Asked Masumi. Her sister putting an arm around her protectively. The women nodded. "Yes what of it?" She said her hand on her hips. "It's nothing, it's just... I heard you call him your brother. and then he said Vi Britannia. So are were servants of Britannian royalty?" Lelouch laughed, as he walked forward to them. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "No you are not. My dear Nelia no longer supports the Holy Britannian Empire and I renounced my position as a prince when I was ten. We are anything but royalty." Suddenly Cornelia let go of Lelouch's hands as she grabbed the sisters before hiding behind a pillar. Lelouch then heard it along with Jun and Masumi. Three Sutherlands had appeared. No doubt a kill squad.

"A student?" came one of the voices from the lead unit. Lelouch feined innocence. "I'm Alen Spacer, I'm the son of a Britannian noble." The Sutherlands subtle advance came to a halt."Nobility?" Lelouch nodded, "I have my I.D. in my pocket."

The soldier was quite for a bit,"Very well, hold on I'll veryify." The man then exited his frame and walked forward, "Obey me." Lelouch whispered. The man was his tool.

Lelouch, Jun and Masumi were now passing through the halls. Or rather Lelouch was the two sister's were still trying to figure out how to use knightmares. Jun was a quick learner and Masumi was determined to out learn her sibling. The trio had left Cornelia to her devices, having needed to find a replacement arm. "I'm almost finished with planting the bombs." C.C. reported as Lelouch shot up an elevatory shaft the others struggling to keep up. "Very well I'm regrouping with Urabe, sister is repairing her Gloucester. Lelouch turned a corner opening fire on two Sutherlands. Jun shout forth past Lelouch, shooting as she did. "Filthy Britannians!" she shouted as her sister joined her. The two then cheered as the opposing frame's ejected. "While your spirit is impressive, I'd like it if you didn't charge forward recklessly." He didn't wait for a response as he accelerated his KMF forward.

X-x-X-x-X

Nao had always been a level headed soldier. But even he was getting sick of this. "Die you son of a bitch!" He shouted as he swung around a Sutherland, riddling the cockpit with rounds from his assault rifle. Nao and his fellow soldier had finally killed the last soldier on the floor he was tasked with covering. The elevator entrance to Zero's makeshift HQ was only accesible through this floor and he'd be damned if any of the filth got through him. His joy at succeeding was crushed as a Golden Knightmare frame shot up through the ground it's hip mounted slash harken launching at his last soldier. Nao didn't even blink he charged through the explosion unleashing a barrage of bullets hoping to blindside the enemy. He gave a chocked noise as he heard and felt a sword cuttthrough him and the cockpit. "Forgive me Master Zero. I failed you." He said as his knightmare exploded.

Lelouch was starting to get concerned something was taking out his men left and right. He had then decided to send two men to recon the elevator exit. So when he heard that it was a KMF that was like the Lacelot he was a bit worried a seventh gen KM verses his forces was not planned for espescially when it could supposedly dissapear and reappear.

X-x-X-x-X

Cornelia was currently enroute to her love's position. She had grabbed a replacement arm from a sutherland two Burais had taken down upon her arrival, who then helped attach the new limb. She had gotten worried when soldiers started panicking about a strange Knightmare Unit so she decided to back up Urabe and Kallen. She wouldn't let anybody hurt Lelouch. "Not on my time!" She cheered as she gunned her Knightmare through a wall.

X-x-X-x-X

Lelouch was getting irritated, if that knightmare showed up the plan wouldn't go on as normal. He couln't allow that to happen. Besides he had Urabe and Kallen, and the sisters he'd be fine. Right? He looked up in suprise as the golden knightmare shoved through a wall landing infront of them. "It's the aberation!" He shouted to his soldiers. "Master Zero stay back." Urabe shouted as he and Kallen charged forward. When they reached him however it reappeared behind them already swinging it's now connect swords down on Masumi's KMF bisecting her mecha."It's got the speed of a god". She luckily ejected as her sister retaliated by ramming her frame into the aberation. She gave out a startled cry as her frame was shoved forward by Kallen as the Guren's pilot saved here from the blade that was now shown to be in the place where she was just in. The knightmare then turned it's attention to Lelouch.

'It's headed straight for me,' He thought with a panic as he tried shooting him only for it to reappear to the side, "Master Zero!" Urabe shotforth and pushed Lelouch aside blocking the strike with his sword. "Zero. I don't care if you really a student or what your back ground is, and I know that you meant it when you said we aren't expendable. I know that every fighter we got counts." He then took a small breath, "Kouzuki protect Zero. He's our last hope, and hope is what our people need." Urabe deactivated the suit bubble effect, "Forgive me, Rakshata..." Then it happenede, Cornelia dropped down as she brought a jousting lance down onto the prototypes arm. "I'm not gonna have you going all suicide Urabe." she proclaimed as she leapt back from the Vincent. Urabe saw the opening she had made and sliced behind him only to be met by thin air. 'It dissapeared.' He thought as he lowered the sword.

"It fled from the battle. That doesn't really matter. Girls are you alright?" He said as he watched Masumi crawl out of the cock pit. Jun, how ever, needed help to flip the knightmare. "We're A-OK!" cheered Masumi. She tackled her sister with a big smile, " We survived a battle with Knightmare frames!" Lelouch smiled, but then frowned. "We don't have time to rejoice right now." Then his radio went off. "We're all done here."

X-x-X-x-X

Gilbert G.P. Guilford was always a loyal man. Especially to the Empire, and was unwaveringlly so when it came to Cornelia. That was what had brought up his current predicament. The knight sat a table thinking over his life and his loyalty. The reason being was a small letter in his hands.

_Dear Guilford,_

_I have switched sides, I now reside with my brother. Or atleast I will be in a few hours. I have betrayed that which I, at one time would have given my life for. The Empire. I know you are a Britannian to the core, but what if they were wrong. What if the very country we serve is evil? Would you side with me and remain my knight. To be my shield and sword. Or...or will you remain a lapdog of that foul country? If you wish to stay and side with them I will not judge you and I will do my best to not face you on the battle field in the war that will with out a doubt happen in the events to come. But if you wish to join us then go to the location disclosed at the bottom, if you are there then in a week or two's time we will arrive. I'm putting my faith in you that you won't betray me and reveal the location. I'm going against that of what my beloved would want._

_Your Princess,_

_Cornelia Li Britannia_

Guilford crushed the letter in his hands. He looked up as the glaston knights entered. "Lord Guilford, we have some bad news." Roy started, "The viceroy is dead." Guilford looked back at the letter before he stood up. "Dammit all." He cursed, this was not what he needed. "I...fine I will meet you in the control room. Just give me a minute ok?" he asked. Bart nodded. "Take your time sir. I hope what ever is troubling you will pass soon." Guilford looked one last time at the letter before he nodded. He knew what he had to do.

The knight stood up and walked out the door into the hall. 'What I'm about to do...I hope it's worth it.' he thought while he walked down the walls running his hands agaisnt the creme coloured walls as he headed away from the Control Room. Instead he was headed to the loading bay. He reached into his jacket as he grabbed his access card. When he slid it in the door hissed open, he was greeted to the sight of mutiple knightmare frames. He though, was focused on only one. A special unit made after the Lancelot piloted by the Knight of Seven. The Vincent in question was painted white and pink/purple with an inhanced radio signal array like Princess Cornelia's Gloucester. Guilford climbed up to the cockpit and slid inside. He then flipped the ignition switch. This was his last chance. He shook his head. 'If Cornelia deemed it unworthy to be with Britannia then so did I!' The Spearhead of Britannia then gunned the Knightmare out of the bay after grabbing a lance and AR rifle. As soon as he hit daylight he activated the FLOAT system and took of into the sky.

A/n So that's it for this chapter also sorry for it if it was lack luster I have been having issues with sleeping and it makes it hard to think and focus. next update might not be for a while if it isn't with in the 1-3 day usual deadline. Or atleast until I am able to fix my sleep issue. Don't forget review on your thoughts of adding Guin!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n The vote is still 5;3. Somebody brought it to my attention that Cornelia miraculously survived the bullet into her back. I'm gonna be blunt, this is a romance '_Fanfiction'_. LOVE BEATS EVERYTHING! But if you want to get technical you can assume she merely pushed through it all. She is a soldier after all. Oh by the way I forgot to mention a very inportant piece of info in the ending of last chapter, Guilford recieved the letter a week in advance to when I wrote him reading it so sorry. I had to say this so that you would understand what happens in this chapter with him. Also Warning there IS a lemon in this chapter. This is all.

"Good bye Viceroy Calares" Lelouch laughed as he and his followers watched the large tower crush the racist noble. He was now following Cornelia and C.C through the towers scattered remains, pieces of the building breaking apart left and right. As he had not been told of the Black Knights plans over the past year, he did not now where they were headed. But he had faith in his sister's ability to plan ahead. As a result he was being followed by Urabe and the sisters who inturn were being followed by the last four knightmare frames that still remained.

When they exited the ruins he smirked, his sister was truly the Goddess of Victory, the Chinese Consulate lying in the distance. When they reached it though he was immediatley on the defensive for standing before him was a knightmare similar to the aberation from earlier. Only it was white...and pink. 'Really?" He thought to himself. Pink was such a...a...well it was certainly not a colour he'd paint his Knightmare frame meaning it was a girl.' Or a rather flamboyant man.' he thought as he made the knightmare raise its AR, then he heard one of the last people he wanted to face in a knightmare. 'I retract my last statement. Seems it's just a distraction mechanism, hopefully.' He thought to himself. "Are you the Black Knights?" Guilford's voice rang out.

"Yes, now what can I do for you Lord Guilford." Lelouch asked as he stood on the defensive in his Burai. He however was not expecting Guilford's next move. He the a Knight of Britannia, he who was once called the Spearhead of Britannia. Was now making his knightmare frame kneel to him, its arm crossing the chest in fealty to him. "I now serve you, Lord Vi, along with Lady Li. " He said crypticly as he opened his cockpit before climbing out and kneeling in person before the Black Knights.

"Were...did you get that information Guilford?" The ravenette growled out as his land spinners started burning out. He was stopped as Nelia used her Gloucester's arm to stop him. The two sister though moved themselves infront of him extending theire arms in defense. "Let's hear him out." Nelia cautioned. Lelouch gripped his fist tempted to kill the man. "Fine." He lowered his gun. "Guilford. If your actually on our side then follow Nelia.' He said contemplating all the different outcomes if he _did_ let him join. They _all_ had a potential to end badly. But he trusted his sister.

X-x-X-x-X

"What do you mean he's deserted?" Yelled Bart as he looked at the report in his hands. A guard had written a report of Lord Guilford leaving in the mass prototype Vincent Ward. Something he was not allowed to do regardless if it was intended for him to pilot. He was yanked from his thoughts as David ran in, "Is it true that Guilford has sided with the Black Knights?!" Edgar soon followed as he entered the room with Claudio. Alfred came into but ran and grabbed the remote turning the large Tv on. "_Reporting live at the Chinese Consulate now, Jen?" _ The Tv then showed the image of several Knightmares lined up in a row of five at the gate. The Voncent Ward amon them. "_Thanks Tom, it seems the Chinese have allowed the Black Knights to take refuge inside the consulate. However there has been news tell that Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford, the man once called the Spearhead of Britannia for his recognition of having a large part in conquering Area 11. Has sided with the infamous rebel fragment, the Black Knights." _ The camera then moved to show Guilford standing atop his Knightmare. Bart clenched his hands into fists.

" Why would Lord Guilford betray the Holy Britannian Empire?" He asked not really to get an answer but to speak the words they all thought. The Glaston Knights were yanked out of their cummulative thoughts as the camera zoomed in onto a Burai that was slowly moving infront of the others. It was a command unit made apparent by the red and gold crest it held. The screen then started to make static before focusing back, the person on the screen making the whole world come to a stand still.

" I am...Zero!" The miracle man said with charisma.

The five glared at the screen, at the man that brought their father's death.

"People of Japan I have returned!" He shouted as he flung open his cape, or as best somebody could in a knightmare cockpit.

"I have failed you I admit that...but here and now!" He vowed as he raised out his arm. "I shall make up for my failure. That's why henceforth starting in this very Consolate I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!" He clenched his fist in front of him. "Here my words Britannia, to all those with power. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow. It has begun with the divine punishment I have wrought on the innept and foolish Viceroy Calares." He placed his hands back at his side. " I shall fight against all who abuse their power. Starting with this moment this Consolate shall be the first domain of the USJ. Race ideology and religion will not matter, being a citizen will have but one requirement...to do that which is just!" He concluded, the screen going back to normal showing an upset reporter.

David slammed his fist on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. 'Damn you Zero, you won't get away with this.'

X-x-Chinese Consolate-x-X

Lelouch walked from the camera as he headed to his sister and the awaiting Guilford. He removed his helmet, having realized that if Guilford knew who he was a mask was poinless. "So I was right then..." Guilford started before he kneeled, "...your Highness it is good to know your alive." he stated before crossing over his arm. "Nelia?" Lelouch looked at his girlfriend with a smile. A smile his friends had dubbed the "anger smile". A smile he would force when he was at the point of snapping but would hold in when around Nunnally. The pushed-to-far-smile. "Why is he here and how does he know I'm alive?" Cornelia waved her hands in a calming manner. "I told him I had switched sides to join my brother. I sent Guilford a letter a week ago that said to meet us here after we had re awakened you." She then shrugged as she continued, "He must have made the discovery that you were the brother in question." Guilford now having stood up defended the statement, " Her Highness is correct. I had thought over all the possible 'brothers' she had mentioned to me in my time of service to her. One thought lead to another then another, and so on and so forth. Thus is why I addressed you as Lord Vi, being that your title is Vi Britannia. It was the best way I thought of that could reveal that I knew who you were but at the same time keep that very information private and guarded."

Lelouch had to admit that it was a rather brilliant plan. He then sat his gaze back to Cornelia. "Nelia your lucky this didn't backfire." He said as walked to her as he offered his arm to her while using the other to put his mask on. She wrapped her arm with his, "Come Guilford." The knight looked at the siblings with a knowing smile. He had no qualms with the two being together, in his opinion his Princess's happiness mattered over everything, if being with Lelouch made her happy who was he to speak dissent? He nodded and followed them through the halls of the Consolate.

The trio walked until they entered a room where the few memebers of the Black Knights had taken refuge. Urabe stood in attention along with the others, "Master Zero!" Came their unified support. When he nodded they all went back to their business as he motioned Urabe to follow them, Lelouch then grabbed Jun and Masumi as well.

X-x-X-x-X

Suzaku looked on at the screen his fist clenched. 'Lelouch I swear to everything Holy if you've regained your memory I'll kill you. I'll make you pay for killing Euphy.' He turned and walked away causing Gino to fall to the floor.

X-x-Half a week later-x-X

Jun and Masumi had never had anything to really be happy about besides having each other. Now they would have something to truly covet. They both looked down at the packages in their hands. Master Lelouch had given them to the sisters as well as Urabe, Guilford and Lady Cornelia, not telling them what they were. So it was a suprise when they all opened them to reveal uniforms. They were all a very dark shade of purple, containing the Black Knight symbol on the left shoulders which oddly rose up in a type of protection. (Think Rolo's blue uniform in Geass Hunt just a shade of black-ish purple)

Lelouch then waved his hands at the uniforms. "These will be the uniforms worn by my personal guard, the Guard of Zero. Urabe you will be under the direct command of Nelia and I. Same goes for you Guilford. Jun and Masumi you shall be Nelia's personal guard over my own." The two girls frowned briefly before nodding. "You two showed great skill for piloting Knightmares better then my own in some cases. Then again I wasn't piloting Gawain. But that's a whole other matter. You two have skills that could rival Kallen Kouzuki's with proper training, and she is the Black Knight Ace. Something troubles me though. That is, she has become fanatical which is why I have tasked you six people with my new guard, the sixth being Tohdoh." The two sister's looked on with wide eyes which became tears of joy as they glomped Lelouch. They finally had a purpose, a chance to help restore Japan.

Cornelia looked up with a questioning looking, "Beloved why does my suit have two symbols rather then just one shoulder?" Lelouch nodded to her inquiry, "It's because it means you hold the highest rank besides myself. The Knight of Zero." He stated with a smirk. The rank was a play at the Knights of the Round. She would become the best Knightmare pilot. A pilot above all others. His smirk turned into a malicious grin. With these six _nobody_ would stand in his way. He would finally be able to eradicate his father and remove the pathetic beings that called themselves the Imperial family from the face of the Earth.

"ZERO!" Came an enhanced voice from outside of the Consolate.

X-x-Twenty minutes later-x-X

Bart along with his brothers had taken command of Area Eleven in place of the now deceased Viceroy. Now in command they had all of the rebels that were inprisoned transported to the front of Chinse Consolate. If he did not show his face he would execute the men and women who once called themselves Black Knights.

"Zero! Face me in a duel. If you do not, then I shall execute these traitors." These were his words before now as he waited. He would kill the man when he showed, the man who killed his father, if he didn't show he would brand the man a coward and then kill the men and women who stood against Britannia.

Which is why he was over joyed when the bastard showed up in a beaten down Burai no less. 'I'm gonna enjoy killing you Zero. I'll be called a hero by the Holy Britannian Empire.' He mused as he moved his customized Gloucester forward.

"I would like to establish the rules of our duel. It shall be one on one and we will use only one weapon." Bart quickly threw his gun to the side and ejected his missile pods. Choosing the jousting lance. "Very well then I choose this." Zero said as he pointed to a police frame's shield. "Now then. before we duel, I have but one question," The fallen prince said as he brought his Knightmare to a halt the new addition in hand. " What would you do when faced with a great evil. Would you commit evil to erase the greater one? Or would you stick to justice even if it meant surrendering?" Cornelia who was watching from a window looking over the Consolate walls smirked, it was a paradox. Either way you answered evil still remained. it was just like her beloved to try and play games with his opponent. She merely hoped his plan played out. The golden Vincent had showed up as back up incase things got out of hand, so that it might prevent any problems that would break the Chinese-Britannian treaty. Or atleast that was what she believed it was present for.

"In the name of my father Andreas Dalton! I choose justice!" Bart roared as he punched his frame forward. "Very well, then I shall pick evil to destroy evil." As the last word exited his lips the ground they were on suddenly launched upwards, before tilting over and throwing the prisoners into the territory that belonged to the Chinese. Lelouch then used the shield to skate down safely before he found his 'little brother' was chasing him. Just as planned he used the Geassed David to make his 'brother' side with him through manipulating the boys heart. 'I'll use you up and then I'll throw you to the side like the trash you are you phony.' he thought darkly.

X-x-Horai Island-x-X (Yes I'm skipping too this point. There's nothing worth noting that happens through this time except Lelouch training Jun and Masumi)

Lelouch had gotten away with it. He had gotten Britannia to let a million Japanese simply vacate Area Eleven. He was now able to move on with his plans and destroy Britannia. Rakshata had come through on her end, leaving Lelouch standing infront of a group of knightmares he had requested for his guard something only she knew about outside of the group itself. He had an evil smile on his face as he looked over the manifest and all the details about the frames.

The Gawain Gestalt, Lelouch's personal Knightmare.

-Original FLOAT system

-Twelve Slash Harkens

-Absolute Defense System(or rather ADS)

-Two shoulder mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Tranisition Cannons( a.k.a. Zero Beams)

-Druid System

-Four Hadron Cannons(two placed along with Zero Beams, the other two are placed under the wrists. They fire concetrated orbs rather then beams.)

-Gefjun Disturber(used to perfect Hadron Cannons)

-Melic System(causes the Gawain Gestalt to overload it's system's to fire both the Zero Beams and Hadron Cannons, once used the system will briefly shut down the Gawain Gestalt)

Next were the Vallens(think a smaller Gawain that has the upper torso of a Vincent and painted an aquamarine blue with gold and the other purple and black) Jun and Masumi's personal Knightmares

-Six slash harkens)one on each hip one in each knee and one on each wrist

-ADS

-Druid system

-Two hipped mounted machine turrets

-wrist mounted hadron cannons(blasts instead of Cannons

Next Urabe and Tohdoh's Two experimental frames called Mangetsu(Blood red paint) and Zangetsu(midnight black paint).

-Two chest mounted machine turrets

-A single sword that had thrusters on the backside to increase damage potential, they both ended with Slash harkens

-Four slash harkens(five if sword is included) two in chest and two in knee joints

-One ornamental Mane (One blood red(Zangetsu) the other midnight black(mangetsu)

Last was Nelia's personal frame, the Gawain Kurai, the mech was the same as the Gestalt but had a sleek but durable black lance. The Gawain was equiped with a large black cape that held the golden symbol of the Zero Guard. (the Black Knights symbol is silver) its only other distiguishable feature was that it's ADS was black as night.

Lelouch smiled as he thanked Rakshata in his may have cost him most his money accuired through illegal gambling but it was worth it. He then laughed, laughed at that fact that he had the tools to destroy the world and create anew. A world where there wasn't senseless hatred, laughed that nobody could stop his plans any further. Then he stopped. Only one thing stood in his way, Suzaku Kururugi. His command to live would pose a very large problem to him. However he had planned for the perfect counter to said problem. He and Cornelia had used their Geass and casted the live effect on them. Together they would stand a chance of beating Suzaku. He placed the manifest on the container as he went to meet witch Cornelia. With the relocation of the Black Knights he could now spend some real time with her.

X-x-X-x-X

Lelouch was now holding hands with his dear sister as they walked around the Ikaruga. He was showing her to their room. Well it started as the Zero Guard's room but it had a door inside it that led them to a room deeper with in which only the small group had access to and was to not be entered with out permission. Speaking of said Zero Guard, Lelouch had decided to finally show Tohdoh who he really was. As expected the man merely nodded and accepted it. Lelouch also revealed his abilities with Geass to the man, this actually brought a reaction from him. At first not believing it until Lelouch had Tohdoh quietly throw a knife at a busy Jun. At first Tohdoh refused but eventually did it, and he was astounded as Jun suddenly turned and smacked the blade away before narrowing her eyes at Tohdoh as his arm was still extended from the throw. "What's the big idea?" Tohdoh raised his hand in defense and pointed at Lelouch." Dont look at me it was his idea." Jun placed her hands on her hip glaring at him instead.

"Hey in my defense I had to prove that Geass was real." he said quickly. The boy then turned to Guilford and Tohdoh. "I can grant the curse to live upon you increasing your abilities to pilot a knightmare frame. It will also warn you of dangers, as you've already seen. I've already placed it on Jun, Masumi and as well as Urabe." Tohdoh then took a moment to think it over he really didn't plan on dying any time soon so it was really just a bonus. He nodded his head to the Black Prince. "Then I would like to accept this Geass." Lelouch then nodded as he removed the contact from his eye. "Then I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you...Live!" The red ring soon vanished and Tohdoh blinked his eyes.

He looked up at the boy, no, the man before him. He who was so young had created the United States of Japan, had moved a million Japanese away from the persecution of the Britannian Empire. If anybody could change the world it was this man, and he would gladly follow him through hell and back to help him. "Now if you don't mind Nelia and I are going to..." Tohdoh raised his hands with a smirk, "No need to explain. You two have bound yourselves together so it's understandable that you'd wish to go beyond simple words.' He smiled, "I'm glad you have someone to keep you from falling to the darkness somebody in your position could very easily fall too." Lelouch nodded, "In return I have some advice. You should tell Nagisa how you feel. Also I will allow her, but _only_ her to know of Geass and your position in my guard. She's someone who is trustworthy but her skills as a pilot aren't enough to be a personal guard. " Tohdoh immediatley went into denial. "I have no idea what your talking about Lelouch." His face not helping. Lelouch laughed. "Of course not." With that he and Cornelia went to their rooms.

When the door closed and locked Cornelia jumped him. Already starting to unzip her pilot uniform, she grabbed his head gently with her hands as she felt his hadns on her hips as he guided them to the bed. They broke apart to breath, while doing so Cornelia laid back on the bed. Lelouch followed her soon after having shed his torso of it's purple shirt. He then slowly procceeded to run his hand across her thigh as he moved closer. His finger's tracing the grooves in the suit's design. When he finally hovered above her she flipped them over, now straddling him. She ran her gentle hands over his chest. She noticed how he had practically had no muscle on him what so ever and smiled at her brother as she leaned in to catch his lips. He would be her first and she wouldn't have it any other way, and in turn she would be his as well. It started to become to much and she cried with joy as she continued to kiss her darling Lelou. When she pulled back he wiped the the tears from her gorgeous face, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he became panicked, but he felt a wave of relief hit him as she shook her head. " No Lelou, everything is perfect." She breathed as she kissed him. "I've only ever loved you, only you. You make me happy. So happy that I feel as if I'm the only woman in the world. That if I was any happier I'd simply melt apart." She continued to let tears fall from her beautiful eyes as Lelouch's kisses simply made her cry more. "I never want us to be apart. I want to be with you forever." She whispered to him as she ran her hand through his ebony hair. "I would have it no other way my dear sister." She moved her face away as she peeled away the rest of her pilot suit. She then asisted Lelouch as he removed his pants. She leaned over him, her breast smashing into his chest as she leaned into her brother. Tilting up her chin with his free hand, he bestowed a gentle kiss on her lips, reveling in their soft, gentle warmth the taste of cherries lingering on his tongue. Though she trembled, slowly, that hesitance faded, the hand in his hair pulling him harder to her opened mouth. He cupped her breast, the flesh at the same time firm, yet yielding, and she gasped when his fingers found her nipple.

Lelouch ended the kiss, his eyes showing a fierce hunger for her. He moved downard kissing her collarbone as he moved into the valley between her breasts. His lips transferring to her left nipple, what his tongue and teeth did too one he tried to match with his right hand. His left hand carressing her ass as he rubbed a thumb across her smooth pale skin. A moan escaped her lips as she leaned into her beloved's actions, her mind burning this moment into her memory forever. That memory would be lost as Lelouch's next act robbed her of any previous thoughts. His fingers left her breast and moved down to here lower regions. She let out a sharp gasp as he brushed her clit with his thumb before he eased his index finger into her. Cornelia's grip tightened on her brother's shoulder's. Her nails starting to dig into his skin as Lelouch slid another finger in. He slowly started his fingers in and out with an agonizing motion as she moaned. Lelouch felt her body start to shake when he inserted a third finger. His fingers entering a slow and steady repetition as he captured her lips with his. She stopped shaking as she let out a scream of pleasure as she leaned back. Lelouch moved his fingers faster as it was coated by her juices slowing down once she leaned back onto him, her chest rising as she took in deep breaths. Cornelia looked up at him as she slowly lifted up his hand before she started to suck on his fingers removing her juices. A devilish smirk crossed her face as she relinquished her grip, only for her to follow up by pushing his back against the soft bedding.

He let out a groan of pleasure as she gripped his member in her hand. He gripped the blankets as she slowly stroked his prick. He opened his eyes as he watched her mouth envelope his member. The warmth of her mouth gliding up and down his shaft. She slid in as much of her lover's erection as she could before she pulled back to breath then repeating. "Nelia..." She smiled as she placed her love's member inbetween her breast as she pushed her E cup breasts together. The princess smirked as she watched Lelouch go rigid with pleasure. She procceeded to suck on the tip as he started to move with the motion. "Nelia" He groaned as she felt his member start to twitch before she smiled as she let go of her breast as she started to stroke him off. "Yes Lelou cum all over me I want to feel your warm essence." Lelouch couldn't take it anymore as he shot his seed across her chest. He then watched while he panted slightly as his big sister teasingly raised her cum covered finger as she licked her finger. "You taste so sweet love."

Lelouch looked up to her as she cleaned herself of Lelouch's cum. She then gave out a squeak as Lelouch flipped her onto her back. She watched as he slowly inched his face closer to her wet opening. He smiled at the cute curls of purple hair above her womanhood. She let her head fall back as she felt Lelouch's tongue slip into her folds. His nose occasionally hitting her clit. She screamed as she hit another climax, still feeling Lelouch's tongue swirling about in her wer slit. Lelouch eyes widened as he tasted her liquids as they splashed into his mouth. The taste of cherries. He smiled as he crawled atop her as he caught her gasping lips with his mouth. She melted into him as she tasted herself on his lips. She gave a small moan as she felt Lelouch's hot pole rub against her sex. Lelouch rested on his elbows before looking into her beautiful heterochromatic eyes. "Nelia are you ready?" She nodded as she grabbed one of his hands lacing their fingers together, at the same time her other one guiding his member to her slick entrance. "I have waited for this day Lelou." She whispered. Lelouch nodded at her as he slid himself into her. She screamed in pain when she felt it rip. Her eyes started to tear up, but they were tears of were finally whole. Lelouch bent his neck down as he kissed her trying to make her forget about the pain.

He looked at her as the moonlight from the window cascaded across her prone body, making her look like a goddess. What was he thinking she was a goddess, _his_, goddess. Somebody he would to anything for. He smiled as he gently rubbed her cheek as she opened her eye. "I'm ready Lelou, take me like the king you are. " She whispered as she looked into his eyes. Lelouch nodded as he started to move gradually slowly, his member slowly being covered in her juices. She joined him as she moved her hips with each of his thrusts. Lelouch kissed her neck, the speed of his actions increasing into a steady rhythm as Cornelia wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing her brother's erection deeper into her making her, let out a loud scream as the pleasure hit her each time he slammed into her. "Oh Lelouch, yes, yes, YES!" She shouted with glee as she hit her second orgasm. Lelouch gave out a startled grunt as his older sister flipped them so that she was now on top. She smiled as she leaned into her as she felt Lelouch's prick pound into her like a drill. She grabbed her left breast as she felt her reach her third climax. She tried to restrain her moan, but failed as her voice filled Lelouch's ears. Lelouch smiled, as he watched his sister's face lit up like a christmas tree when she came again. He frowned in his mind when he felt his limit aproach.

He gave her a kiss, as he thrusted one last time into her velvet folds. She moaned into her little brother's mouth as she and Lelouch came together, the warmth of his seed sending her over the edge as they shouted each other's names. She gasped as she tried breath, collapsing onto her beloved's chest. She rolled over, Lelouch's member still resting inside her. "Cornelia Li Britannia, I love you more then life itself." He whispered into her ear as he brushed some of her purple hair behind her ear. She smiled as she carefully moved his head to rest on her breasts, "and I love you more then life itself Lelouch Vi Britannia." She replied. She smiled as they held each other. Lelouch not being one for physical activites, was lulled to sleep by his sister's beating heart. She following after him.

A/n Well that took me awhile sorry if it absolutely sucks, my adoring fans. I was having issues organizing that ending. Also I'm not interily sure how Guinevere will work out so I need all of you to send ways that she can prove her self to be worthy of their hearts. This will not be just Lelouch loves Guin and Nelia, it will be they all love each other. Meaning there will probably be a Yuri scene in the future. So review and enjoy I'm taking a break for atleast two days because my Birthday is tomorrow and that means the next update will be in about three too four days. Have a great day/night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Hello everybody sorry for the wait me and my new Beta ZuttoAragi where organizing this chapter after we practically ripped it in half, stomped on it, then proceeded to burn it, before we stitched it back together. With that said point out any mistakes we made in the contrustion of the chapter. Enjoy.

Lelouch awoke with a smile as he realized just what he was using as a pillow. With that having been said he slowly moved his hand up from his side. He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction as he pinched her bare nipple.

"Who the fuck!?" she roared as she grabbed a pillow. She glared at Lelouch when she found him laughing at her. Her impending rage was halted as Lelouch kissed her.

"Last night was the best night of my life. Piloting Knightmares will never even compare," he said as he grabbed her forearm, bringing her into a hug.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Lelouch looked down at her, "Nothing; we weren't supposed to do anything today or for the next week. It's supposed to allow everybody to get use to all the new surroundings."

Cornelia stood up in front of him. She then leapt off the bed inadvertently giving Lelouch quite the show as her ass jiggled slightly.

"Why is it that I have a goddess standing before me?" He joked.

She turned quickly assuming a thinking pose, her breasts jiggling. "Let me think, maybe it was because only a goddess can be paired with a god?" she asked in turn, placing her hands on her bare hips.

Lelouch frowned. "I'm anything but a god," he muttered with a solemn tone.

She frowned as well before she climbed up onto the purple and gold blankets. She put her forehead against his, as she looked into his eyes. "Lelouch vi Britannia, out of anyone I know you are the only person I'd ever consider being a god." She turned, ending up in his arms as she leaned into his chest. "You've rallied these people, you've even succeeded in forcing the Britannian Empire into allowing a million Japanese citizens to leave Japan." She sighed and looked out the window. "C.C. told me about you losing control on your Geass. I don't blame you for Euphie's death Lelou, I know you loved her. That you'd never make her do such a thing." He looked at her in amazement, "But I-" Cornelia placed her finger against his lips as she turned to face him." Lelouch vi Britannia! I will not allow you to feel this pity towards yourself! I stopped you from using Refrain and this is no different!" The purplette scowled at him, "You are a great man, you have sacrificed living a normal life for the sake of those who can't protect themselves. Don't you see it?" She asked as she gently placed her palm on his cheek. "You have become a symbol to which these people rally behind. Just like how people use to rally behind the Swaztika or the Christian Cross," she crossed her arms under her mounds as she glared at him. "People worship you. I've seen them do it. A Japanese woman made a shrine to you, she prayed to it before she was murdered by Britannian soldiers. She prayed that you would bring down divine retribution on Britannian and make it pay for oppressing the world."

He looked at her with wide eyes before he looked at his hands. "They think I'm a god?" he uttered. He wasn't a god, his hands were stained by the blood of the innocent. But his hands were also bathed in the blood of the evil all the same. "Nelia I am nota god," she frowned before he finished. "But with your help I will become one." One these people can trust to follow." He said causing her to smile as she leapt into his arms.

"Well then, will my god be willing to please his goddess?" she asked as she pouted.

He smirked as he grabbed her breasts. "I'd love to my divine maiden, how about we stay in here this entire week. So that we can, catch up on our past, and get to know each other bette-" Lelouch scowled as he placed himself in front of his sister's naked body. Not worrying about himself since he still had the purple and gold silk blankets still covering himself.

He growled as the door opened revealing Tohdoh and Kaguya. The former trying to stop her from entering his arm still reaching out to grab her shoulder. "Lady Kaguya you're not to inter-" he stopped as he saw Lelouch's current state. His mask not on. Not using his contact. 'Dammit' he cursed to himself.

Kaguya stopped in mid step her arm raised with her finger pointed to the ceiling, her mouth held in a form familiar with yelling. "Master Zero why is…!?" the young lady paused in her rant as she soaked in the image before her. She was shocked as she saw their state. "Oh my, I'm sorry." Kaguya said as she turned around with a blush.

"I told you not to interrupt them Ms. Kaguya." Tohdoh reprimanded as he walked in grabbing her shoulder and walked her out. "She'll wait for you outside," he said, more to Kaguya than Lelouch or Cornelia, as he closed the door behind him.

Lelouch let out a growl as he smashed his fist into the bed.

"Lelouch," Cornelia started as she put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them, trying to calm her boyfriend down."I'm sure she'll stay quiet about it."

His shoulders relax as he let out a sigh. "You're probably right," he muttered as he grabbed her hand and stood up, pulling her with him as he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Shinichiro Tamaki wasn't happy. In front of him stood a rather obstinate person, a Britannian noble who made her distaste apparent.

"I said I'm here to meet with Zero, now," the woman said assertively. She had silver hair, fair skin, was wearing black lipstick and had green eyes. She wore a beautiful purple and lavender dress that showed off her breasts, a cape-like piece of cloth hanging from her shoulders which left a strange part of clothing that seemed to hold her hair. The outside was white-grey and the inside was a crimson red, but her most distinguishable feature was a pink rose tattoo above her left breast.

"And I said he's busy so you just need to wait," Tamaki said, his trigger finger itching.

The woman twitched an eyebrow and said, "I would assume that if someone like me made all the effort to come see your leader without arms I would be given my audience."

Tamaki nearly fell over and said annoyed, "Look lady this ain't no royal gathering, once you enter our walls your rank don' mean shit unless Zero says it does."

"Pardon me monkey?" she said, not noticing her vulgar slip.

"Ya know, I'm in the right mindset to shoot you right now," he said trembling with annoyance.

She brought her hand to collar in a haughty gesture and said, "I hardly doubt somebody with feet for hands could hit a lithe figure such as mine."

Tamaki sniggered and said, "Lithe? Lady, you'r about as wide as a truck with those knockers of yours."

She was completely taken aback and said with a huff, "I, Guinevere su Britannia refuse to be spoken to in such a way by a Japanese bastard." Guinevere then proceeded to mover over to chair and sat down in a huff.

* * *

Zero walked out in his new outfit, Cornelia flanking him in her black outfit with a purple and gold cape similar to his, the only difference was for everything gold on Cornelia he wore black lined by thin but vivid gold.(think Nonnette Enneagram's Knight of the Round outfit but a deeper purple, with a black suit instead of white and the Black Knight's symbol instead of the Britannia crest. The black shirt's Britannian Crest is replaced with a golden Black Knight symbol.)

He admitted he liked it as it would piss of any Round that saw it. That aside he was now walking to Kaguya to find out why she had ruined his perfect morning. He approached her without his mask but with his contact lens in. "Kaguya do you mind telling me what was so important that you had to barge in on me and Nelia?" he asked as he looked down upon the girl.

"Well Master Zero, there is a Britannian Royal family member in the Ikaruga's control room," she said blatantly as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Tohdoh's eyes went wide. His face anything but calm. "Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

Urabe laughed as he walked in. Seeing Tohdoh angry in purple was not something you saw every day. He immediately went quiet as he saw Zero and Cornelia's expressions. "Kaguya tell ya already?" he asked lazily. He got a nod as the two walked by the man.

Cornelia stopped him before he opened the door. "Lelouch, are you sure you want to go out there without your mask?" She looked into his eyes which held a confident resolve.

Lelouch nodded and reached for his helmet and said, "Right, it wouldn't due to have my identity as a Britannian prince, disowned or not, causing my loyal men and women to rebel."

She smiled as she gave him a kiss of good luck. "Lead the way."

He nodded and led her by the hand, the members of Zero's Guard following behind.

Guinevere was starting to get fed up with waiting for Cornelia and Zero. She stood up when the door above the bridge opened, out walked Zero and Cornelia.

Tamaki looked at him in confusion and asked bluntly, "What the hell's up with those clothes? You look like one of those Round morons."

Lelouch chuckled and said as he continued forward, "These are the dress clothes worn by the Zero Guard." He emphasized by twirling the cape. "The Zero Guard is m-" he was interrupted by somebody he honestly never expected to see.

Guinevere stood looking at him incredulously.

'_What is she doing here?_' Lelouch asked himself. He was sweating on the inside with a million questions. Had the emperor made his secret known? Had she discovered it some alternate method?

His fears were assuaged when Guinevere said flatly, "It's about time you got here. I was getting tired of waiting. I expect an explanation, sister."

Cornelia frowned at Guinevere's accusatory tone but Lelouch breathed an unnoticeable sigh of relief that Guinevere seemed unaware of his identity.

Lelouch looked towards Guinevere and said calmly, "Here is not the most advantageous place to talk. Come with us and we will explain everything in a more…discreet location."

Guinevere narrowed her eyes skeptically but decided she was not in a position to argue and nodded.

Lelouch then motioned to Tohdoh and commanded, "Tohdoh, Urabe make sure nobody comes past this door." He then continued as he walked down the hall, his sisters, although one oblivious to this fact, to either side of him.

* * *

The Room of the King's door slid open as Lelouch and his sisters walked in.

When the door shut he made sure it stayed locked. He turned to speak to Guinevere but was stopped when she assumed the all too common pose a woman takes when shouting.

"Would you mind explaining to me how you're still alive and why Guilford and my dear sister are here?!"

"Ah-" Lelouch managed to squeak out before she continued.

"I would also like an explanation as to what's going on with all the ruckus you've been causing recently!"

"Well-" he was interrupted, a tic mark growing on his head.

"And finally-!" she said before being interrupted.

Lelouch lost his cool for the first time in a while and shouted, "Would you shut up!?"

Guinevere pulled back slightly in shock and Cornelia found herself chuckling at their childlike squabble.

After calming himself Lelouch said calmly, "I will explain all of it to you, if you are willing to listen."

Irritated at his tone Guinever nodded stiffly and said, "Then get on with it."

Lelouch nodded and said, "I suppose…the first step is for you to see who I really am."

Cornelia flinched, wanting to advise against this, but a subtle hand movement told her he was in control. She accepted it and remained silent.

Guinevere watched curiously as Lelouch reached up and grabbed his mask, the back panels sliding up slowly with metallic clinks sounding like drum beats in the silent room.

He pulled his mask away, his raven hair flowing with it. Once it settled he raise his face, looked at her calmly and then quirked into a soft smile.

Guinevere's eyes opened wider than humanly possible, her thoughts racing, her mind in a haze. Then, she realized something, she was standing in front of her long lost sibling, Lelouch. She lost control of her body and surged forward enveloping him in a deathly hug. "I thought you and Nunnally were dead!" she cried as she held Lelouch in a death grip.

"Can't…breathe…sister."

She blushed mildly as she let go of her brother.

"No, it is a lie sister. As you can see I am clearly alive," he said. He then smirked as he took in her appearance. She had definitely grown since he last saw her, now standing two inches taller than him. But that wasn't the only thing that had grown.

Guinevere however wilted almost like a flower under his gaze. Not only from his gaze alone, but from small pangs of guilt as she remembered how she had just spoken to him.

Lelouch looked down at his now kneeling sister.

"Lelouch please let me serve you," she started as she dug her hands into his purple cloak. "Please don't look at me in disgust when I say this, but ever since we lived together in Pendragon, I've always felt the need to obey you. As soon as I feel your gaze fall upon me, I…I feel the need to obey your command. If…if I had known it was you under the mask I wouldn't have-wouldn't have said those things."

Lelouch and Cornelia's eyes widened at the declaration. "I'm sorry sister but I don't forc-"

He was interrupted as she looked up at him tears streaking her face, "Please Lelouch, let me be your servant. I feel so empty and sickly when I'm not around you. I feel like dirt beneath the boots of others," she wept.

Lelouch knelt down as he grabbed her into a hug, Cornelia joining soon after. Lelouch looked at Cornelia both thinking the same thing. They lifted Guinevere up smoothly.

"Is that truly how you feel?" Cornelia asked. The silverette nodded with a small smile. "Then I Lelouch/Cornelia vi/li Britannia commands you…" they started as they removed their contacts, "…be bound to us in heart and soul!"

They watched as the beautiful woman's eyes glowed a faint red as she kneeled, uttering a simple, "Yes, your majesties."

The woman finally gained free will as she looked up at the two with slightly wide eyes. She felt happy and incredible. Her eye went from Cornelia to Lelouch several times.

"What did you do? I feel so content," Guinevere said as she felt the feeling wash over her.

Lelouch simply smiled as he pulled her close to his body and held her.

Cornelia instead answered. "We used our abilities, the Power of the King, the power called Geass. Our powers are the same luckily and we've used it to bind your heart and soul to us like me and Lelou did to each other. When we did as such, it amplified the sensation you get from obeying Lelouch." She smiled as she ran her hand over her older sister's healthy hair.

Guinevere's eyes lit up in recognition as she started to cry with joy.

She was silenced however when Cornelia pulled her from Lelouch and into a passionate kiss. "You'll belong to Lelouch just as I do," Cornelia said and Guinevere nodded as she smiled into a kiss from Lelouch.

They frowned as a knock came from their door.

"Nelia go get her a formal uniform like ours," Lelouch said

The woman nodded as she grabbed the other by the hand leading her away.

Lelouch reapplied his helmet and opened the door to a smiling Kaguya. "I have some news Master Zero. The Empress of China is getting married. As her best friend she has sent me a letter, I believe this would be an important matter yes?" She asked.

Lelouch growled at that. "Yes thank you for telling me." He said no more as he headed back into his room.

He was greeted by a sight most men would kill for. "Do you mind?" He said as he stared at the two woman as they compared breast sizes.

Guinevere turned with a big smile as she lifted her bare breasts. "Nope." She posed for him but frowned when she saw it wasn't the right time. "I'm sorry Lelouch," she said solemnly as she bowed her head.

Cornelia gave him a look before speaking. "What has happened?"

He clenched his fist. He had planned to make a political marriage with the Chinese Federation. "Britannia made the first move. They have made an arranged marriage. Kaguya, being a friend of Empress Tianzi, was invited. I plan to go with her. I'll also be taking Guilford along with you two. It will show that you are alive Nelia, and it will show that you have sided with me Guin. We will have the Gestalt and the Kurai on standby in the Ikaruga. The Vallens will be at a safe distance from the city already on the move in case we need to be removed quickly." They nodded as they slipped into the dress clothes.

Tianzi sat as she looked forward watching all the people walking about, she smiled with pride when she heard to friend's name be called out.

"Presenting Ms. Kaguya Sumeragi!" Everybody turned their attention, but the crowd gave gasps of shock and astonishment. Standing in front of Kaguya was none other than Zero, followed by Lord Guilford, and Princesses Cornelia and Guinevere.

Schneizel frowned on the internally. Things could get out of hand with Zero here by himself, but he wondered why Cornelia and Guinevere were there? He however had to keep up the charade as the informal Prime Minister. He looked towards the small Eunuch before him. "Enough with all these hostilities. Isn't this a celebration?"

The Eunuch attempted to reason with Schneizel, "But sir-."

The Britannian ignored him as he continued, "Ms. Sumeragi, would you refrain from having Zero attend the wedding tomorrow?"

Said petite girl, frowned, "I suppose I don't have much of a choice do I?" this brought a scoff from Guinevere as she leaned to whisper into Kaguya's ears, raising her hand to prevent people from reading her lips.

"Don't let his words or charm get to you. It's simply his attempt to get under your skin." She pulled back to stand next to her beloveds.

She did this as the Eunuch ordered the guards to back off. Which was followed by Suzaku, Anya and Gino to stand between Schneizel and Zero's entourage.

"Suzaku Kururugi, You remember me don't you? We are cousins after all."

Lelouch watched the scene before him with disgust. At Suzaku's presence especially.

"Of course." Suzaku said.

"We're the last of the Six Houses of Kyoto," she said as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Aren't we?"

Anya watched the interaction without emotion. "Taizo Kirihara and the others supported terrorism. Nothing could have stayed their executions."

Cornelia placed her hand on her love's caped shoulder as she saw Lelouch start to tremble in anger at Suzaku's presence, and she wasn't fairing any better. She wanted to kill him were he stood.

"But this is different cousin, did you forget that Master Zero once saved your life?" she questioned with a haughty smirk. She smiled on the inside when she got a reaction from Suzaku. "Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?"

"There's no comparison," Suzaku said flatly.

Guinevere rolled hers eyes at the man. Kaguya smiled a false smile as she clapped her hands together. "How sad, it's a good thing we can't kill each other with the words we say." Lelouch took this as his chance to take his attention away from Suzaku.

"Prince Schneizel, care for a game of chess?"

"Chess?" he asked in honest confusion.

"If I win I would like to have Sir Kururugi." He then looked to Kaguya. "As a gift to you Lady Kaguya." This caused said girl to smile.

"How wonderful." She cheered.

A/n Well that is Chapter 6 everyone. Also Me and ZuttoAragi are proceeding in working on another story idea of mine. "King of Absolute Oppression". It is a Sekirei-CG crossover. The pairing is LelouchXCorneliaxTsukiumi. However I am not sure if I will actually categorize it as Sekirei and Code Geass or just Code Geass, because I want people to actually be able to find it. but the S-CG archive only had three stories. So I might just put in advance that it's a crossover in the summary. Please Review and PM me on your thougths of the story's listing. I will not be neglecting this story when I start K.A.O. If I started to ZuttoAragi or Seeker of true anime fic would yell at me. I also will need you to take part in the creation of K.A.O. because we need a heftly list of Sekirei OCs. The reason why will eventually be told in the goings of k.A.O. One last thing the Next chapter should be about 4-6 days now that Zutto and I are working on two stories. Have a great day/night!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Hello everybody. I'll be blunt I haven't been too happy with how I have made this story so far. This chapter is an example I really wanted to make this pairing popular so if I ruined it tell me ways that it could have been strengthened. Also a bit of next chapter will be a flashback depending on the types of reviews I get on this one I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Guilford watched the match, leaning against the red wall. He smirked as he saw Lelouch move forward his king, causing an uproar as the Britannian Prime Minister did the same. He glanced to his side as a woman leaned against a wall.

She had short brown hair tied back into four short ponytails held with golden bands. He noted that she had two bangs, one reaching down to the front of her right shoulder that was wrapped in a golden clothe, the other reaching only under her narrow blue eye. She was wearing a green blouse with a short high-collared beige and maroon jacket with long bell sleeves and black and beige pants that reach just below the knees, which then lead to her tall black boots that reached her upper shins. In his mind she was quite the eye catcher.

He caught the look on her face, that spoke 'Whom do you bet on?' He looked back at the match as Lelouch moved his bishop to take a pawn and place Schneizel in check.

"Schneizel will lose, I've never seen anybody beat him in chess and he has played many worthy opponents."

She scoffed as everybody watched Schneizel move his knight to block the bishop and place Lelouch in a counter check.

"Doubtful, even the great Sun Tzu lost battles, and Zero is no Sun Tzu."

He smirked at her reference of the ancient Chinese warrior.

He reached into his pocket as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a $50 bill. "I bet you that Zero wins," he watched as she narrowed her eyes at him, pulling out her own money.

"You're on Sir…"

He smiled "Guilford," he said with pride.

Her stance went rigid as she realized who she was talking with. 'This man is!" She then asked with wide eyes "Your Lord Guilford? The Spearhead of Britannia?"

The black haired man nodded. "I used to be until I gave up my title in order to continue serving Princess Cornelia."

She raised her eyebrow as she calmed down. "Why would you betray your Empire? You had knighthood, you were a man that was a role model to the soldiers of the Empire as a man and a soldier. So why?"

Lelouch moved his king over one to place it behind his own knight.

He smiled and said, "Loyalty."

The girl gave him a confused look and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head as he focused back on the chess match. "Some forms of loyalty are harder to understand then others. Some are blindly loyal, others are loyal to their hearts," he said thoughtfully.

She looked at him with a smirk. "You love Princess Cornelia, don't you?" she asked with a slight tease.

He laughed lightly as Lelouch moved from the knight's cover to take refuge behind the black queen.

"No I don't," the man paused for a second's hesitation, "or at least I don't in the way you think. She's more of a sister then anything." He saw her smirk fade as she looked at him in silence. "She loves someone else actually so even if I did it would be pointless." He looked at Cornelia as she stood beside Lelouch on the polished marble floor facing Suzaku with a glare.

"You mean she loves that terrorist?" she asked with a disgusted look.

He shook his head with a frown. He turned to the Chinese woman. "Ms…?" he asked since he didn't know her name.

Her expression faltered for a second before she said with a small smirk, "Zhou Xianglin."

Guilford turned his head to the Prime Minister as he made another calculated move. "Ms. Zhou. Zero holds a vision of the world nobody could ever hope to see. Not even Princess Cornelia," he said with a lost expression. He looked down at the white and black swirled floor. "Thus, what those of lesser mind thinks of him doesn't matter; they can't understand his ideals. The only person who can ever come close is the Princess. Or with time maybe even Lady Guinevere." He looked back up when the crowd started a ruckus.

"I'll avenge Princess Euphemia!" Nina Einstein cried as she ran at the sitting man, an ornamental kitchen knife in hand.

Guilford stood steadfast in his position as he watched Cornelia grab the girl's wrist as she broke from Suzaku's grip, holding the makeshift weapon from her person.

"Why are you stopping me!? You were her sister!" the girl yelled as she cried. She tried ripping her hand free but under the now activated Geass effect, Cornelia's grip was like steel. She then used her free hand to punch the mentally unstable girl in the stomach. "I have forgiven him. If I, the sister of whom he killed, can forgive him it makes me sick to see somebody in such a state." She punched her in the abs again one more time before she used her free hand to remove the knife. The princess then threw the knife to the floor as she threw her into Suzaku's hands.

She stepped back to where she previously stood as she watched the girl finally crumple to her knees. Lelouch looked up at Cornelia before he nodded as the teen looked back to Schneizel. He motioned with his hand, "Shall we call a draw?" He asked while he brought his hand back to his lap.

"Hmmm. Very well." Lelouch said as he stood.

"You were quite the opponent. You had me on the run for a while. But with the interruption the intensity of the match was robbed away." He bowed to the masked man making people gasp. "In our match I was reminded of my now dead brother Lelouch. We would play chess all the time in the Aries Villa. He would always challenge me even though I beat him each time." He sported a small smile. "You remind me of him a lot. As if I was playing him."

This remark made Zero scowl beneath his mask. "I thank you for the kind praise." He too then stood as he prepared to leave. "We shall take our leave then. As promised I will not attend the wedding tomorrow."

Guilford turned to face the woman extending his arm and hand, pushing aside his black and gold cloak. "It was with great pleasure that I met you Ms. Zhou."

The woman gave a tiny smile as she gave him her hand, blushing as he raised her hand to kiss her knuckle. "Perhaps we will meet again?" she asked as he retracted his hand to his side.

"Perhaps," he said as he made to turn. "After all the world can sometimes be a small place," he finished as he started to head for Zero's side.

* * *

Xingke frowned in rage as a large Knightmare frame came in through the building's wall as it extended his armored hand for Zero to stand up. Xingke could only watch as Zero took off with the Empress in the blue Knightmare's clutches. He turned as he heard his name addressed out loud. He turned to see Zhou and Hong-Gu running up to him.

* * *

Lelouch waited until he saw Kaguya leave with the Empress. He smirked as he hurried to his Knightmare the Gawain Gestalt, only to frown as Cornelia ran past him beating him to her Gawain Kurai. He paused for a breather when he reached the Gestalt. "Damn this body," he cursed as he heard the whirring of the Kurai's system's activating. He smiled as he looked over to the Kurai as Cornelia warmed up the Kurai's systems by twirling the black spear like lance.

Lelouch then looked over to the metallic white Vincent as it too powered up its systems. A laugh escaped his lips as he leapt into the seat of the Gestalt. He flipped the ignition to 'on' as he pressed the cockpit seal. "This shall be the first real battle of the Black Knights since my revival." He said via the Gestalt's speakers. Lelouch activated the integrated FLOAT system as the Vincent CM made sure the Needle Blazers weren't obstructing the elbow joints. The three then proceeded to move to the top of the Ikaruga as they saw the approaching Chinese Army which was followed by the enormous mobile control center the Longdan. "Brother."

He looked down at the screen as he saw Cornelia's face show up on the screen. "I will charge the main force, while you and Guilford attack the flanks. Their Gun-Rus don't have a chance in hell of opposing us in these eighth generation Knightmares," she spoke with confidence. With that the three took to the air as they headed into battle.

* * *

Zhou gave Xingke a worried look as he stopped ascending the ladder that lead to his Knightmare. The reason being he started a coughing fit, pulling his hand back as it was covered in a small amount of blood. She prepared to run over to him, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"I'm fine," he said weakly.

Zhou frowned as she shook her head while she started up the ladder to her own Knightmare, the Shen Wei. It was similar in some ways to the Shen Hu but was significantly larger. Not as large as the Gawain, but the size wasn't for simple intimidation or for extra strength. No the size was to help it handle the two large shields that were attached to the Shen Wei's arms. Thus why it was called the Shen Wei. The Divine Guard. The shields themselves weighed half the frame's own weight and it's only true offensive weapon were the two large swords that were in the shield halves. If the shields failed to connect and its larger form was damaged it could be ejected to reveal said swords. She frowned at one of its last facts while she fell into the seat. It, unlike its brother Knightmare frame, used a Yggdrasil Drive meaning it would harm her if she piloted it at full capacity.

This could possibly be Xingke's last few minutes on Earth.

She would help him in any way she could if it meant rescuing Empress Tianzi. Something that would kill him if he failed. She frowned as she realized that she could be facing Lord Guilford or Princess Cornelia. Neither of them were somebody she wanted to face in a Knightmare battle. She took on an expression of determination as she and Xingke left the Longdan's hangar.

* * *

Cornelia shoved the black spear like lance through a Gun-Ru and into another. Her landspinner squealed as the Kurai lurched forward towards another target. "Fighting is pointless!" she shouted as the Kurai's cape shuffled from the explosion of another Gun-Ru. She moved her knightmare forward not noticing the two frames shooting over her heading towards Lelouch and Guilford, as she was too caught up in battle.

* * *

Guilford pulled back from the destroyed Gun-Ru in front of him. His Needle Blazer retracting back into the elbow joint. The other arm lashing out with its MVS blade cutting through another mech as the system gave an OK to use the arm again. He used his FLOAT system as he glided over a squad of the brown and red machines. The Vincent's wrist mounted machine pistol blazing holes into the group as the FLOAT system shut off dropping the Vincent CM's metallic knee through the cockpit of another Gun-Ru. Guilford slammed the two MVS blades together and sealed the swords together to make a lance. He spun it around as he lashed out and cut through a Gun-Ru's rifle arm. The Vanguard of the Black Knights sighed sadly as he killed another then another as they blindly threw their lives away. He practically smiled as a large blueish black frame landed on the ground in front of him knocking up dirt as its massive weight dug into the ground, the feet scarring the surface as the Shen Wei was jolted back at the pressure of the lance's impact against the giant black shield the blue machine boasted.

He tried to veer around to the side but gave a grunt of annoyance as the shield segmented and the left arm intercepted the Vincent's enclosing leg. He countered by striking with the lance again as he prepared the Needle Blazer. However he was yanked from his thoughts as the devicer for the machine spoke to him. "Lord Guilford I must say it is an honor to face you in combat."

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Zhou?" he asked as he jumped backed, the white metal feet digging into the red dirt.

"Yes it is me. I don't personally enjoy this but with the Shen Wei I will fight for Xingke if I must!" she roared as the large machine's landspinners dropped down as she rocketed forward swinging the shield bearing arm at Guilford. Guilford anticipated and leaned out of the way as he pulled up his arms when he saw the Shen Wei's shoulder mounted machine pistols pop out. He maneuvered the Vincent CM to the side as the bullets shattered the dirt behind him. He backed up as the shields reconnected blocking the bullets he unleashed from his wrist.

They stood apart as the Vincent's extended arm ejected the spent magazine, the automated systems replacing it with a fresh one. Guilford shot forward when the casing hit the ground, the Shen Wei rising to full height towering over the Vincent CM.

It reared back the now separated arms as Zhou launched at the metallic white machine. She swung the large limb at the Vincent's torso as a leg came, followed up by Guilford blocking the initial strike and spinning with it.

He shot up the left arm as he blocked it and lashed out with the double ended lance. He smirked as he grazed the arm's shield joint and watched as she pulled back before connecting the halves and spinning around, using the heavy weapon as a club.

Guilford activated the FLOAT system and evaded the swing, his faint smirk faded as he wondered what she was doing when she stopped spinning and kneeled, the legs opening up as braces shot into the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the shield's cover slide open revealing four tubes that started to extend as black sparks started before four orbs of black sparking energy formed.

He became frantic as he flipped open a switch case, immediately pressing the button as the four black orbs gathered their furious power before it coalesced into a single. "Hēi Máo!" he heard the blue eyed woman shout as the weapon opened up on him.

He used the FLOAT system's thrusters to shoot ahead as he did his best to stay out of the beam's path. He growled as he saw it start to follow him as the Shen Wei held still. The beam cut out slowly as it died down. He gave out a breath only to take it back in when the four barrels started to charge again and fire separatly. He cursed under his breath as the four barrels shot at him in random intervals.

This was something that he was _not_ expecting to face in battle. He ignored Rakshata's rant over the radio as she cussed out Maharahjah for building the Shen Hu and Shen Wei. He did listen in however when he heard Rakshata give him the Knightmares weakness. "Guilford listen up the Wei has one weakness that balances out the Knightmare's dangerousness. When it's firing the Black Spear it can't move, not even the shield can be maneuvered around that's why the four barrels can swivel around." Rakshata didn't realize the problem, Zhou was aware of this. Thus why she was firing around him and at him. Preventing him from flying around to her flanks. He frowned as he realized that 'it' was going to be used. He used the thrusters to make him dart right as he breached the incoming flak. The black experimental blaze luminous appearing as he punched through and flew behind the Shen Wei. He deactivated the FLOAT system as he dropped behind Zhou.

"Forgive me Zhou," he said as he brought up the duel tipped lance as he prepared to stab the cockpit, he was interrupted though as the top of the Knightmare rotated and the lance slid though the open shield causing it to spark as Zhou ejected the shield attachments and flew back when the braces retracted, just as the Vincent CM attacked again, missing. Guilford pulled the Vincent back as the shields ejected something. His immediate reaction being that he thought they were an array of Chaos Mines. When he opened his eye he realized his potentially fatal mistake.

The shield halves didn't deploy Chaos mines, they had launched two swords up into the air. He grunted as his right FLOAT wing was severed by one of the black swords as he retreat away from her as his eyes widened when an errant blast form Lelouch's Hadron Cannon missed Xingke and carved the air and ground in-between the two warriors. He brought up his lance as he blocked her flurry of blows that came through the cloud of smoke and dust. He pushed the larger frame away as he separated the lance into single blades as he parried another attack and retaliated with his own. He used his landspinner to boost his left leg as he kicked out at the Wei.

"Zhou..." he whispered, not realizing the speaker was still active, as he continued countering and intercepting attacks with his own. "You are the first to defeat me in combat since Princess Cornelia," he continued in a light tone as his energy filler reached zero and his Knightmare froze, leaving the incoming swing to go uninterrupted as it slid through the right arm and into the lower torso. He closed his eyes as part of the Yggdrasil drive imploded from the swords contact.

"NOOOO!" she shouted as tears fell down her cheeks as she watched the Yggdrasil's bottom chamber implode causing Guilford to be engulfed in blue flames as the frame fell to the ground. Burning.

* * *

Lelouch became angry as he watched a small blue explosion akin to that of Yggdrasil implosions kill Guilford.

Lelouch may not have known him for very long but he had seen something similar to a brother in the level headed man. That is why Lelouch roared as he turned back to Xingke as he hit the activation button for the Melic system. He started typing as the ZERO beams shot out of the prisms as the Hadron Cannons fired forward followed by two beams of changing colors that hit the beam as red and purple flashed over the darkening landscape.

He smirked as he thought he saw Xingke take the attacks head on. He however shouted in anger as he saw the Shen Hu eject it's now damaged rotary slash harkens.

"I swear to all that is divine that I'll kill you!" Xingke growled out over the still active speakers as everything else started shutting down except for the speakers and the view screen.

Lelouch smirked as he watched the Shen Hu spring forward in attempt to finish of the Black Knight leader. Lelouch gave an evil smirk as he flipped open a case and pressed a glowing green button.

As the Shen Hu hit the Gestalt a large explosion took place.

Xingke leapt back to escape the blast and frowned as he saw a large but thin silhouette. His eyes widened as he realized it was a knightmare frame. "What the hell?" he said as it launched at him as the abnormally large landspinners propelled the machine at him.

He could barely keep up as the machine started _punching_ the Shen Hu. The large gold hands leaving dents as its jabs reverberated through the air.

It then spun around into a devastating axe kick. Xingke gave out a strangled grunt as the kick splintered the left arm. "I told you Xingke I'd kill you. With this Gawain Halbiert! If not for Guilford's memory then for Cornelia's sake!" Lelouch shouted as he launched the Halbiert forward. The right hand launched its slash harkens as Lelouch bolted forward.

Xingke knocked them away as he stepped to the side as the Halbiert's foot crushed the ground, he took advantage as he smashed his foot into the Halbiert's knee joint before pulling out a short sword from the right leg's armor plating. He flipped it into reverse grip before he attempted to stab into the cockpit only to feel the Shen Hu get shoved out of the way. He looked up as he saw the Knightmare from the wedding.

"Get away from Master Zero!" Jun shouted as her sister slammed into the Shen Hu from the air. Masumi's Vallen rolled over the Shen Hu, as Jun closed in with an MVS in hand, shoving Xingke toward her.

The soldier however used the given momentum to slash through the Vallen's arm disarming Jun as he kicked her back with the Shen Hu's gold and red foot. Completing it by cleaving into Masumi's shoulder joint making the MVS in her hand a useless tool. She however reacted in time as she typed in an algorithm for the ADS to block his second strike, then his third, and barely stopped the fourth.

It however failed as Xingke struck through the shield and bisected the customized Knightmare as Masumi ejected into the waiting hand of her sister's Knightmare.

Xingke prepared to charge on until her heard the order to retreat and protect the Longdan. He growled as he saw the Kurai nearing the Longdan. He ignored the three as he launched towards the pyramid like vehicle.

* * *

Zhou stared in disbelief as she watched Guilford's Knightmare stop burning. She had just killed the person that had inspired her to become a soldier even if it was for an opposing nation. She had just killed her idol. She had just killed Gilbert G.P. Guilford. "What have I done!?" she cried as her hand trembled. "I just killed him," she whispered as tears cascade down from her eyes. Even though she was a soldier she had never actually killed anybody. Commanded orders that lead to the death of enemies yes but she had never killed with her own vices. She drooped back into her seat as she grabbed her stomach, feeling sick. She felt it as the bile rose to her throat before she started retching onto the cockpit floor. "-repeat, we order all forces to retreat and protect the Longdan mobile command!" She used the sleeve of her jacket as she wiped away her tears and any vomit on her lips as she tried to get ahold of herself. Zhou looked down at the destroyed Vincent CM as she used the factsphere sensors to record the image before her. The woman gasped as she saw movement from the cockpit. When it slid open her eyes widened as she saw the Vanguard of the Black Knights try to exit the cockpit, only fall onto the ground in a heap.

She literally punched the cockpit's opening button. She grunted as she hit the ground before she broke into a frantic sprint ending in a slide to his side. She thanked the heavens as she felt his pulse beating in his neck. She pulled him into her lap as she held him to herself, her eyes closed. "I'm so sorry," she wept as tears fell down her features. She gasped as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Beautiful women shouldn't cry," he muttered with a weak smile as he wiped some tears off her cheek. "Besides…" he started only for his hand to fall from her face and onto his lap his eyes closing as his form went limp. The brunette's eyes grew wide in horror as she felt for his pulse, feeling it get weaker until it was nonexistent. She placed him on the ground as she pushed aside the tattered remains of his burned pilot suit and placed her hands as she started to perform CPR. "Come on," she said with a strangled voice after she finished her thirtieth compression. She leaned over to place her lips on his as she tried to resuscitate the man. She pulled away as she started more compressions on his bare chest. "Dammit!" she cried as she bent back over him as she once again placed her lips against his. Her tears falling onto his face. "COME ON GUILFORD!" she yelled with a distraught voice as she pulled back her lips before she moved her face to his again as she attempted to breathe life back into his lungs. Her eyes widened as she felt and heard the man take in a sharp inhale as his eyes opened sharply, his hands gripping her hips as his mind recognized the pain from his injuries. "YES!' she cheered as she grabbed his head with her hands kissed him. Guilford's eyes went wide as his hands became rigid before he found himself slipping into the kiss.

When they broke apart to breathe Guilford gave her a confused look. "What was that?" he asked with his hands still on her hips.

Zhou blushed as she looked away. "Maybe the beggining of something better?" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Guilford laid his head back as the flames from the surrounding fires covered his face. He looked up at the barely visible stars gleaming in the sky. A past memory of his days as a simple soldier played through his mind.

* * *

_Guilford looked at the mission report in his hands, his face that of a calm man, but the tears streaking his face proved he was anything but. The mission report was about the failure of a mission in a little village outside of Okinawa. It had ended in absolute failure when a Japanese soldier had detonated the Liquid Sakuradite that was stored there rather than let the Britannians get ahold of it._

_Among the casualties was one Chelsea Forstain, his girlfriend of three years as of two days ago. She had been sent to join the group that was assigned to the base at the last minute as one of the soldiers had fallen too ill to fight._

_There were no remains to bury as the explosion had obliterated all life inside the blast. He thumbed the ring in his hand. He was going to propose when she returned. A young Guilford closed his hand around the diamond ring before he fell over onto his bed with hopes that it was simply a bad nightmare._

* * *

"Something I would happily like to see all the way to the end." He would give his heart another chance he decided.

Zhou smiled as she moved to his side as she carefully lifted him up before helping him over to the Wei's foot. She then laid him up against it as he closed his eyes slowly. Zhou then hurried as she climbed into the Wei's open cockpit before she reached into the compartment under the seat that held an emergency rations kit and an emergency medical kit ignoring the small pool of vomit nearby. She grabbed both before she jumped back down.

She ripped opened the ration container and sat down next to him before offering the contents to Guilford. Being the gentleman he shook his head. "I may be close to death but ladies always go first." He smiled as Zhou laughed lightly before nodding as she grabbed a water pouch.

She then popped in the straw before she held it in front of his face. "Go on and drink it already."

He sighed as he realized there was no stopping her. He closed his lips around the straw as he lifted his hand to hold it brushing hers in the action. She blushed before she frowned. "The battle is still raging."

The wounded man nodded stiffly with an identical frown. "You should know that Zero is only kidnapping the Empress to keep her safely from the clutches of the Britannian Empire."

She gave him a look of skepticism. "I highly doubt th-" He raised his hand to stop her.

"Remember in the Vermillion Forbidden City?" He began, she nodded. "Well this is one of those things where it's best to let Zero see it all the way through."

She raised her eyebrow at his logic. "Surely you jest?"

The man let out a pained laugh. "No, in my short time with Zero as my leader I've learned that it is simply best to let his plans unfold rather than object to them."

She shook her head. A frown marring her face. "Why put so much faith in one man? He isn't a god, he can't change the world."

Guiford took a final drink before tossing the pouch onto the ground. "If there is anybody that is more capable than him to create a better world I would certainly be skeptical." He picked up a clump of dirt before he rubbed it between his fingers. "Out of all the people I've ever known of he is the only person I've seen people actually worship." Zhou looked forward as she watched the two shapes of the Shen Hu and Kurai fighting.

"But he is only human, just like you or me," she defended.

Guilford looked at her. "But that's just what makes him more of a god in the eyes of his admirers."

Zhou shook her head not realizing she was starting to lean against Guilford. "But-" she was interrupted as Guilford placed his hand on her's gently.

"You don't have to believe me. Maybe you would like to see for yourself?" She smiled as she watched the Chinese forces pull back, the Kurai heading to the other side of the battlefield. She looked to him as she cautiously wrapped her hand around his, lacing their fingers, afraid he would pull his hand away. He did not. With that she laid her head on his shoulder as they waited for the Black Knights to come for Guilford's 'dead' body. _'Maybe Xingke would join me and become part of the Black Knights_,' she thought. If he did he wouldn't have to worry about Empress Tianzi being manipulated by the pathetic Eunuchs. Things were changing in the world, for better or for worse was to be seen. But maybe if she could form an actual relationship with Guilford, she could be happy with the new world.

* * *

A/n Well that's that I hope it was liked much. The next chapter will be sort of a side arc that will expand on the character's development and introduce something for the future of the story I hope it works out well. Later


End file.
